Love and Lies
by Pscyh-0-4-Jaggie
Summary: 16 year old Gabriella has a huge secret that she keeps from her boyrfriend Troy. She has a 2 year old daughter, how will Troy handle finding out, and what if she has another big secret to tell him.
1. Trailer

They loved each other more than anyone realized, and it scared them to death. They are only 16 and they are just learning about them selves and are unaware about what love truly means. Both their parents told them that this wouldnt last but they were wrong, for only knowing each other 12 months they were inseprable. All their friends were happy they found someone they really care about. Troy and Gabbriella are Juniors in High school and they've been dating for almost 11 months. But what if Troy finds out a secret that Gabriella forgot to tell him, that can make or break their relationship, what will Troy do?


	2. Chapter 1

Both teenagers stood at Gabriella's locker talking about their weekend plans and occasionally starting a make-out session. They were lost in each others love not paying attention to either of their friends trying to talk to them.

"HELLLOOO, GABRIELLA," her friend Taylor said trying to get her attention.

"Yo Troy," his friend Chad said.

All the yelling their friends did didnt stop them, they were too satisfied to pull away. Finally they pulled away when Gabriella's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello," she said trying to catch her breath.

"Gabriella where are you," her mom asked.

"At school, why?"  
"It's Friday remember i need you to be at home. David is waiting for you," she said.

"Crap ok i'll be right there."

Gabriella put away her phone and turned back to Troy and said, "Sorry i have to go but i'll call you later."

Troy never knew why she has to be at home right away on Fridays and everytime he would ask her why Gabriella would just change the subject. Gabriella didnt want to tell him because she was afraid of what he would think and she didnt want him to leave her because of it.

Gabriella drove as fast as she could home, she was running way late. When she got there David was standing on the front porch with a 2 year old next to him.

"You're late," David said handing Gabriella the 2 year old's bag.

"I know, i'm sorry."

"My mom bought her a new dress for your guys' picture, it's in her bag," he said.

"O great thank you."  
David bent down to the 2 year old's height and said, "Bye Lissy Daddy will see you on Sunday," he gave her a hug and kiss and then stood back up.

"Will you be here on Sunday?"  
"Yeah probably," Gabriella asnwered.

David gave Gabriella a hug then walked to his car and drove away.

Gabriella took Lissy's hand and they walked into the house.

"Mama id hungee," Lissy said pulling on th end of Gabriella's shirt.

"What do you want me to make," Gabriella asked.

"Hog Gog."  
She made her daughter a hot dog then turned on the Backyardigins for Lissy while she did her English homework.

Hiding the fact that Lissy is her daughter is what Gabriella did to everyone. She was more frightened about what Troy would say about it then what strangers would say. Gabriella got pregnant when she was 14, the summer before Freshman year. Deciding what she was going to do was the hardest thing she would ever do. Lissy goes over to David's house on Sunday's and comes home Tuesday mornings and then goes over Thursday nights and comes home Friday after school. Gabriella was surprised that David is so involved in Lissy's life. David and Gabriella dont have the same feelings for each other anymore but they still do love each other in like a brother/sister sort of way.

Later that night she put Lissy to sleep and layed her down on Gabriella's bed, and she sat at her desk wondering how she was going to tell Troy. Her mom told her a long time ago that she should tell him but everytime she tried to she would chicken out or he would do something really sweet. Gabriella was deep in thought when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her jean pocket. She looked down at the caller ID and Troy's face appeared on her screen.  
"Hey," she answered whispering.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Sitting in my room why," she answered standing up from her desk.

"Because i miss you and want to see you."  
"I thought we were going out tomorrow," seh said turning on her lamp.

"Yeah we are i just want to see you and maybe kiss you some more."

Gabriella gigles at his cornyness," One night wont kill you."  
"Please come out tonight," he said, "Please say yes, because i brought you something."

"What," she asked confused.

"Turn around."  
Gabriella turned around and saw Troy standing on her balcony with a picnic basket. She smiled and then walked towards the balcony door. Right before she opened the door she turned back and looked at Lissy to make sure she was still asleep.

"Hey beautiful," He said when she opened the door. She closed the door behind her then walked up to him and a gave him a quick but sweet kiss.

"So what you got there," Gabriella asked looking down at the picnic basket.

"A little night time snack."

He took a blanket out of his backpack, laid it down on the balcony floor and then they both sat down. Gabriella watched him intentivly as he started to unpack the basket. Troy pulled out 3 peanut butter and jelly, 2 bags of ruffles, 2 cokes, 1 caprisun and 2 choclate bars.

"Are you feeding the neighborhood," she asked.

"Nope the extra sandwich and caprisun is for Lissy, just in case she wants to come hangout with us."  
"That's sweet," she said.

To Troy Lissy was Gabriella's cute little sister that likes to sleep in Gabriella's bed because she was scared and that she always wants to be with her big sister. Gabriella never said that Lissy was her little sister but Troy just assumed.

That night Gabriella attempted to try to tell him but she kept chickening out, she didn't want to ruin that perfect moment. But Troy knew she was upset about something.

"Are you okay," he asked while she was laying on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Yeah I'm fine," she looked up into his eyes. It was really hard for her to lie to those eyes, but she didnt want him to leave her. The two teenagers layed together under the moon light.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You missed," she said.

He laughed then leaned down again but this time he kissed her sweetly on her lips. Troy was about to pull away when Gabriella began kissing him with all the passion she had which like always turned into a hot and heavy make-out session.

A few weeks before was the first time they had sex together adn after that day Gabriella knew it was a really bad idea; one because od lissy and two because they dont have to show each other how much they love each other through sex. She never told Troy how she felt about it so he was always confused why she would stop when they got to that point. Being a nice caring guy, Troy, never tried to pressure her to do anything she didnt want to do, even though he wanted to.

Around 2:30 Troy finally went home and Gabriella still hadn't told him about Lissy. She watched him climb back down her tree then she walked back into her room. Lissy was fast asleep when Gabriella climbed into bed next to her.

Gabriella was only asleep for an hour and a half when her phone rang telling her she had a missed text. Lissy turned over in the bed but didnt wake up. Gabriella reached for her phone on her night stand, blinking the tiredness out of her eyes then opened the text.

From: David

Hey r u awake?

She rubbed her eyes then replied

From: Gabby

Sorta y?

From: David

Cause I wanted to see if u told Troy

From: Gabby

No not yet

From: David

Y not. Dnt u think he deserves to know

From: Gabby

Yeah but it's hard, I really love him, I want him to stay around

From: David

Well if he doesnt still love u after u tell him then maybe he's not worth loving.

Gabriella knew that he was totally right, he's always known what to say.

From: Gabby

Yeah ur right

From: David

K I guess i'll see u sunday. Dnt forget to tell me all about it

She closed her phone and put it back on the night stand then went back to sleep. All she dreamed about was how Troy was going to react.

The next morning Gabriella took Lissy to the park before her date with Troy. She pushed Lissy on the swings while she pictured what her life would be like if she didnt tell him; but Gabriella wondered if that life without him was the best way to run away from her problems.


	3. Chapter 2

While both Gabriella and Lissy walked back home, Gabriella was remembering the first time she met Troy.

*Flashback 1 year ago*

Gabriella walked onto the East High campus and was scared out of her mind. Her and her family just moved to Albuquerque 2 weeks ago and she's not used to this town yet. It was the first day back after Christmas break and everyone was excited to be back, well at least some people.

"Mom i dont want to be the freaky genius girl again," Gabriella said.

"Then just be Gabriella."

She gave her mom a hug and then bent down to Lissy who was next to her and said, "Bye Lissy, i'll see you later ok," then gave her a hug.

"You'll be fine dont worry," her mom said as Gabriella walked up the stairs to her first class.

She stared at her map and her class list trying to find her way around. While she was looking for class A101 she walked into something hard and when she looked up a pair of ice blue eyes were staring back at her.

"O.. I'm....I'm..... Sorry," she stuttered staring into his hypnotizing gaze.

"O that's fine, i wasnt paying attention to where i was going," the pair of eyes said back.

"It's totally my fault sorry, i'm kind of lost."

He stared back into her dark brown eyes and thought to himself,"She's the most beautiful thing i've every seen."  
"Well where are you going?"  
"Um A101, Ms. Darbus," she answered.

"O well that's my first class i can show you there."

Gabriella was surprised that this guy was actually going to help her out, no one usually helps out the new girl. They walked down the hall in complete silence not knowing what to say to each other.  
"I'm Troy," he said stopping in front of the classroom.

"Gabriella," she said back.

"Gabriella that's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."  
She blushed, it's been along time since a guy said that to her and even from a stranger she loved that he would say that about her. Really she is a beautiful with her long dark brown curls that fell off her shoulders and her nicely taned skin that perfectly match her brown eyes.

"Well this is Ms. Darbus' class, just watch out she's kinda crazy," he said.

*End Flashback*

Gabriella was so mesmorized by her flashback that she wasnt paying any attentoin to what Lissy was trying to tell her.

"Mammmmmmmaaaaa," she yelled pulling on the end of Gabriella's shirt.

"Yeah......um....Sorry Lissy what is it?"

"Ard me ad ooo doeing to untle Troy's houde," she asked.

"Um well _I'm_ going to Uncle Troy's house later."

"AWWWW dut id aunt to doe oooo," she whined.

Gabriella knew that Lissy and Troy had a really great time when they were with each other but tonight was the time that she was going to tell him the truth about Lissy; "But it might be better for Lissy to be there when i tell him so that he wont yell at me too much," GAbriella said to herself.

"Pweeeeasssseee id e berry oood," Lissy pleaded.

Gabriella sighed then said, "Fine."

When they got back to the house Gabriella put on Cinderella for Lissy in her room and then went to talk to her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey mom."

"Hey baby, how was the park," her mom was always a cheery person, even when she's stressed or angry.

"It was fine," Gabriella said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong."  
"I'm going to tell Troy tonight and i'm a little scared," Gabriella is never afraid to tell her mom about what was wrong with her that was making her sad or frustrated or even frightened.

"It's going to be fine, he loves you and he loves Lissy he wont care."  
"Yeah but Caleb loved me too but you see how well that turned out," she said staring down at her hands.

Caleb was Gabriella's first boyfriend after Lissy was born when they moved to Dallas when Lissy was 13 months old, And he and Gabriella were great together. Gabriella was his world, he would take a bullet for her but once he found out about Lissy he was gone before Gabriella talk to him about it.

"But Troy is way different than Caleb he cares a whole hell of alot for both of you," her mom said sitting down at the table next to her daughter.

"Yeah I guess, i'm just nervous. Couldnt i just wait until after graduation."

Her mom laughed at her, Gabriella knew it was a stupid question.

"I'm taking her with me."

"To Troy's," her mom asked.

"Yeah, it'll keep him from cussing me out too much."  
"Well if you want to take her, I'll watch her for you if you want," She said.

"Thank you but I think I'm still gonna take her."  
"Ok well hope you guys have fun," her mom laughed at her own coment, "I'm not sure what to say."

"Yeah, thanks mom. I'm gonna go get ready," Gabriella said.

She walked out of the kitchen and back up stairs to her room and checked on Lissy who was now fast asleep on Gabriella's bed as the ending credits of Cinderella played on the tv. Gabriella smiled at her daughter then made her way to her closet to find something to wear. She wondered what she would be thinking right now if she didnt have Lissy and she was just a regular, normal 16 year old girl; would she be getting ready for a great date with her boyfriend still in San Fransico, would she be all tired out from a party she just came from, would she be talking about boys and make-up with her best girlfriends. Though her life would be some what normal it wouldnt be worth living, Lissy is what keeps Gabriella still living day to day and wouldnt change her for the world no matter how many times she gets dumped by guys because of her.

**5:30-Time to Face the Music**

Gabriella and Lissy stood on Troy's front porch waiting for him to answer the door.

"Here goes nothing," she said to herself.

Troy opened the door with a big smile on his face but then his expression changed when he looked down at Lissy.  
"What's Lissy doing here, I thought it was just us tonight," he said.

Gabriella looked down at her hands then said, "Troy's there's something i need to tell you, it's really important."


	4. Chapter 3

"Sure come in," Troy said hesitantley.

Gabriella took a deepp breath then her and Lissy walked into the house.

"Lissy do you want some juice," Troy asked when they made there way to the kitchen.

Lissy looked up at Gabriella and when Gabriella shook her head no, Lissy said, "Toe tank u."

All three of them sat down at the dinning room table and Troy waited for Gabriella to tell him what was going on.

"Troy i'm going to tell you something and you have to promise that you wont yell or cuss because Lissy is here. And i want you to hear me about before you react."

"Okay," Troy said, he was now getting worried.

"Well when i was 14 i did something that would change my life forever. Remeber the other weekend we first had s-e-x and i told you that i wasnt a virgin and that my first time was when i was 14 and it was with a guy named David."

"Daddy," Lissy interupted.

When LIssy said that Troy was really confused and it shown on his face.

"Me and David werent very smart about protection and a few weeks after me and him did it, i found out i was pregnant," Gabriella hoped that Troy would pick up that Lissy was Gabriella but her wasnt.

"And so what you gave up your baby," he said.

"No, we kept her."

He just looked at her with a really confused look on his face, he didnt get what she was trying to tell him. Gabriella sighed and then said, "Troy Lissy is mine and David's 2 year old daughter."

Troy felt like he just got hit by a bus, suddlenly he felt extremly angry and it showed in his face. Gabriella's heart started to speed up and she started to get a little scared. Troy rested his head in his hands and was trying his hardest not to say what he was really feeling.

About a minute later he finally said, "Why didnt you tell me?"

"I was scared that you wouldnt like me anymore if i did and me and you were great and everytime i was going to tell you i chickened out because i wanted you to still love me," she said.

"I had a right to know."

"Yeah i know and i'm sorry i didnt tell you," she said with a dew tears starting to crawl down her face.

"I cant believe this," he said. He didnt know what to think he was so angry that she didnt tell him about the most important thing in her life and let him to believe that she was just her little sister instead of her daughter.

"Gabriella i cant do us any more, not now."

Gabriella felt like she was just punched in the stomach and she felt her eyes get hot and more tears came down her face, but she wasnt too surprised about his reaction, "It's ok i get it."

She picked up Lissy and walked out of the house and once she got down the street her eyes let go countless numbers of tears.

"Mamma ared u otay," Lissy asked brushing her mom's hair out of her face.

"I will be baby... come on lets go home."  
When they got home Gabriella's mom was waiting for them in the living room. She saw that her daughters eyes were bright red and she ran to her and gave her a big hug. Her mom had her at 16 but she never went out and tried to find a guy that she really loved so she never got married and had a man that really loved her. So she told Gabriella to try her hardest to try to find a guy that loves her no matter what so that she wouldnt end up like her mother. But now she's starting to change her mind because she has seen her daughter come back home crying because the guy that she loved didnt love her anymore because of Lissy.

Even thought Troy broke up with her she still doesnt resent having Lissy and being her mom because she still loves her daughter with a passion but she really did love Troy alot.

Ms. Montez told Gabriella that she would watch Lissy for the rest of the night so that she could go be by herself for a while. Gabriella went up to her room and laid down on her bed and then she caught a glimpse of a picture on her night stand of her and Troy at the park. Which made her eyes water again; she ended up crying her self to sleep.

Gabriella woke up to the ringing of her cell phone; when she looked around she saw Lissy asleep next to her and 'Aladdin' playing on the TV and her alarm clock read 9:30. She reached for her phone and saw David's picture on her caller ID.

"Hello," She answered grogoliy.

"Gabby how'd it go?"

She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Lissy peacfully asleep, "Not good."

"What happened?"  
"He broke up with me," she sighed.

"Oh i'm so sorry. I was hoping that you were going to tell me that he didnt care about the whole thing."  
"Yeah me too, but it's ok i'll live i've done it before."  
"Do you want me to come get Lissy right now and take her until thursday so you can be alone," he asked.

"No that's ok, i dont want to be alone i want to have something to do."

"Okay well do you want me to do anything for you," he asked kindly.

"Well i was wondering if i could have Lissy until Thursday day and then you can have her Thursday night to Tuesday morning? 'Cause i really want to just spend a little more time with her."

"Yeah sure that's fine... Then i guess i'll see you thursday.. And dont forget to call me if you need anything, 'cause i'm here and i care for you," he answered.

"Okay thank you."

She hung up the phone, turned off the TV and snuggled up to her 2 year old. And she began to think about Lissy and want she wants and what she should do for her instead of trying to get Troy back because he was just a guy and he wouldnt be along forever, but Lissy would be there forever.

She woke up with a unusual urge to throw up, so she ammediatly ran to the bathroom and threw up a few times. When she was done brushing her teeth she went back into her room and Lissy was still asleep, so she crawled back into bed and feel back asleep next to LIssy.


	5. Chapter 4

Lissy jumped up and down on the Gabriella's bed while she watched 'Cinderella' for the 16th time that sunday afternoon while Gabriella finished her Trig homework and ate her grill cheese.

"Melissa Grace stop jumping on the bed your going to hurt yourself," Gabriella yelled from the living room.

"Ine ot!"

"Yes you are i can see you," she yelled back.

Once her movie was over LIssy ran into the living room with her mom and said, "Mamma id ored."

"I know your bored but mama has to finish her homework, but once i'm done i'll take you to the park," Gabriella said.

"I ont anut oo oh ooo da ark."

"Then where do you want to go besides the park," she asked.

"Untlle Ory ouse."

Gabriella sighed then said, "We can't i'm sorry but i can call Aunt Taylor and she can come over and play with you."

"Fine," she said with a sad look on her face and then walked back into the bedroom.

Gabriella reached for her cell phone and called Tayor.

"Hey Gabby, What's up," Taylor said.

"Just doing my homework... I was wondering if you could come over and keep Lissy company 'cause she's bored out of her mind watching 'Cinderella'."

"Yeah sure... Does Troy have to hang with his dad," she asked.

"I dont know, i didnt ask him to come over."

"Why?"  
"We broke up," Gabriella sighed into the phone.

"O my god, i'll be right there."

Gabriella really didnt want Taylor to make a big deal out of it because that would just make her feel worse about the whole thing and she just wanted to focus on school and Lissy. Gabriella didnt know if she should tell Taylor the real reason the broke up (about Lissy) or a modified version.

It wasnt even 5 minutes until Taylor was at Gabriella's house rining the doorbell. Gabriella got up from her seat and felt a little dissy but went to answer the door. Taylor immediatley jumped into Gabriella's arms giving her a big hug and saying, "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Tay," Gabriella said when her friend finally let go over her hold around her body.

"So what happened?"

"We just broke up," was all she said and made her way back to her homework.

"Why'd you brake up?"  
"Long story."

"Well i have time," Taylor said siting down at the chair next to Gabriella.

"Well i dont want to tell you," After she said that she realized how mean and hurtful it was so she said, "I'm sorry i didnt mean that, the whole thing is complicated."

"Gabby I'm your best friend you can tell me anything," she said.

Gabriella took a deep breath then told her the whole story, even the Lissy part.

"Wow, why didnt you tell me a long time ago?"  
"I just didnt want you guys to judge me about me being a mom expecially at my age," she answered.

"No one would judge you, we all love you.. as a mom or just as a regular Gabriella."

"Thanks."  
"I just cant believe that he would break up with you because of it, He loves you like crazy. Why would he just run away because of a small draw back," Taylor said.

"It's not a small draw back, its going from being 16 with a girlfriend to being 16 with a girlfriend who has a 2 year old kid."

"I guess your right but i still dont get it," she said.

Gabriella looked towards her bedroom to check on LIssy and saw her jumping on the bed again, "MELISSA GRACE STOP JUMPING ON THAT BED I DONT WANT TO TAKE YOU TO THE EMERGENCY ROOM."  
"I can tell your a mom," Taylor joked.

"Haha very funny...Can you please intertain her while i finish this, i almost done and they you can go home i just need to finish this before she decides to kill herself by jumping on the bed," Gabriella said.

"Yeah no problem."

Gabriella finished her homework an hour later and then Taylor went home to check on her brothers and said she would come back later and they would go to the mall. Ms. Montez came home a few minutes after Gabriella was done with her homework.

"How was your guy's day," Ms. Montez asked.

"Good, I finished my homework and Lissy watched 'Cinderella' over and over again and then Taylor came over and preoccupied Lissy so i could finish my homework. She's gonna come back later and we're gonna go to the mall."

"Oh well i'll watch Lissy while you guys are gone," she said.

"Thats ok, i think she wants to get out anyway."  
"Well i can take her to the park."

"She doesnt want to go there i asked, she told me she wants to go to T-r-o-y-'s house," Gabriella said.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but thanks for the offer, I need to be responsible of my own baby," Gabriella said.

"Are you sure because i can take Lissy and you and Taylor can have the house and you can a girls night," Ms. Montez really want to see Gabriella just stay home and hide out in her room and cry herself to sleep and eat crap all day like a regular teenage girl would do when thy broke up with their boyfriend but Gabriella wasnt going to do it; she didnt want to show Lissy that it was ok to just break down when you lose a boyfriend, that a just because you dont have a man in your life anymore that it's ok to just act useless.

"Mom i dont want to act like every other teenager. I'm going to move on and i'm going to be a better mom to my daughter," Gabriella said.

"Gabby you cant just forget about everything you had with him, thats what i did and that's why i am the way i am... Do you want Lissy to grow up resenting guys because her mom just gave up on them."

"You make your life style seem so crappy," Gabriella said.

"That's not what i'm saying, i'm just trying to get you to realize that what you decided now about guys is not going to be the same when your older and all the guys are gone."

"I have Lissy and my friends and you and that's all i need," Gabriella said.

Gabriella does miss Troy like crazy and it really hurts when she thinks about him but she doesnt know how to get him back, if he even wants to get her back. She doesnt want to be cooped up in the house sulking, expecially since she has Lissy. If Gabriella didnt have Lissy then she would be sulking and gaining 15 pounds but she has to be strong for her baby. But she does wish that she at this moment would be hanging out with Troy at the park or at his house, laying together on the grass, playing with Lissy like nothing in the world can stop them from being together.

A half an hour later Taylor came back to the Montez house and picked up Gabriella and Lissy. When Taylor knocked on the door bell Lissy ran into the living room with her shoes in hand.

"Hey you guys ready," Taylor asked.

"Almost, i just have to put Lissy shoes on."

Gabriella helped Lissy put on her shoes and then said goodbye to her mom.

"Here Gabby take my car so you dont have to take out Lissy's carseat," Ms. Montez said.

"Thanks."

They all loaded up in the car and went towards the mall. On there way there they passed Troy's house, Taylor looked over at Gabriella who cleared her throat and tried to keep her tears back.

"Untle Ory!," Lissy yelled.

"Are you okay," Taylor asked.

"Yeah i'm fine."

Taylor didnt bother to tell her that she was lieing, they just kept making there way to the mall.


	6. Chapter 5

The car ride to the mall seemed extremly long and the whole time Gabriella and Taylor weren't talking, they were just listening to LIssy singing along with the radio.

"Can we just Forget about the whole Troy thing and just hang out like regular," Taylor sadi when they pulled into the parking spot.

"Yeah sounds good....So where do you want to go first?"

"Um, Macy's."

When Gabriella got out of the car she felt a little woozy and her back hurt, she whinced from the pain.

"Gabby are you ok," Taylor asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine," she said taking Lissy out of her carseat.

"Are you sure, you dont look like your fine."  
"I'm fine i promis, my back just hurts a little."  
All three of the girls made there way into the mall.

**With Troy **

"Dude come on, let's go play some ball," Troy's best friend Chad said.

"Dont wanna," Troy groaned into his pillow.

Ever since last night, after Gabriella left, Troy hid out in his room and stared at a picture of him and Gabriella on his night stand. He only got two hours of sleep, and the rest of the time he waited for Gabriella to call and plead for him to reconsider. He didnt know if he did the right thing by breaking up with her even though it was a huge shock to find out that she was a mom but that didnt mean he loved her anyless and he already loved Lissy. The whole morning he was beating himself up about Gabriella and the whole time Chad tried to get him to calm down but it wasn't working. Chad felt really bad for his friend but he didn't knwo what he was supposed to do to help him out.

"Come on man, you gave to get out of the house and stop thinking about her," Chad said shaking his bed.

"That's easy for you to say, you didnt just break up with your girlfriend that you love so much!"  
"Then why'd you break up with her then," He yelled.

"I dont even know, i just want my Gabby back."  
"If your gonna get her back then your gonna have to get of your ass and get dress," Chad said.

**With Gabriella**

"Momma id ot oo o otty," Lissy said pulling on her mom's shirt while they were in the music store.

"Ok come on lets go....Taylor we're gonna be right back LIssy has to go to the bathrooom," Gabriella said.

"Ok i'll be right here."

Gabriella grabbed LIssy's hand and walked to the nearest bathroom. Gabriella help Lissy unbutton and rebutton her overalls and then they started to walk back to Taylor. Right before Gabriella opened the bathroom door she felt a really sharp pain in her back and she felt really woozy, she tried to walk it off but her legs felt weak and she fell to the floor and tears streaming down her face.

"Momma, Mommy ard oh otay," LIssy asked concerned.

Gabriella was in so much pain she couldnt respond.

"Mommy, Momma," Lissy yelled.

"G-g-g-o-o-o get a-a-a-u-n-n-t T-a-a-y-y-l-o-r," Gabriella finally got out.

Lissy ran out of the bathroom to go get Taylor. Once Lissy was out of sight Gabriella slipped of into unconcisness. Lissy ran all the way back to Taylor yelling her name. Once she got to Taylor she was crying uncontrolably.

"Lissy, sweetheart what's wrong, where's your mommy?"  
"S-s-h-h-e-e tell me oh um et oo, she fell," Lissy said through her tears.

"O my god show me where she is."

Lissy grabbed Taylor's arms and they ran to the bathroom.

When they got there Taylor saw Gabrialla on the floor unconcious she ran to her.

"Gabby, Gabby sweetie wake up."

Taylor rummaged through her purse and found her phone and called 911.

**With Troy**  
Troy got up out of bed for the first time in hours, and slugged his way to his shower and then put on some regular clothes. The whole time he was getting ready he was trying to think about how he was going to get Gabriella back; would he call her, would he go to her house and plead down on his knees. He just didnt know what he was going to do to apoligize for breaking up with her about Lissy.

After he was done he got into his car and drove over to Gabriella's house. On her front porch he was pacing and trying to get up the courage to ring the doorbell. He was there for 5 minutes before he finally rang the doorbell.

"Troy," Ms. Montez said when she opened the door.

"Hi Ms. Montez is Gabriella here i really need to talk to her like it's really important, 'cause i really messed up and i want to tell her that."

"Well first take a breath and calm down," She could see how nervous he was, "I'm sorry Troy but Gabriella isn't home, her, Lissy and Taylor went to the mall."

Then the Montez phone rang," Hold on that might be her."

Troy stood in the door way and from what he heard it didnt sound good, all he could hear her say was ,"Is she ok, what happened, where are you, what did the doctor say, I'll be right there."

Ms. Montez turned back around and went towards Troy with her purse and keys in hand with a few tears streaming down her face.

"Are you okay, what's wrong," Tory asked.

Ms. Montez didnt answer she just shut the door and started to walk towards her car.

"Are you comming," She asked.

Troy shrugged his shoulders and followed her to the car. When they were a few feet down the street Troy asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Gabriella's in the hospitial," Right when she said that Troy's heart skipped a few beats and he started freaking out.

"Why, what," he said not knowing what to ask first.

"Taylor told me that she took Lissy to the bathroom and then when they were going to come back she just fell to the ground and she told Lissy to go get Taylor and then Taylor went to go get her and she as unconcious on the bathroom floor so she called 911 and they are taking her to the hospital now," Ms. Montez said with more tears streaming from her eyes.

All Troy could think about was Gabriella, wondering if she was ok, wondering what was wrong with her.

The whole ride to the hospital he was so nervous he kept shaking his leg and biting his nails. When they got there both Troy and Ms. Montez walked as fast as he could to the front desk.

"Gabriella Montez," Ms. Montez said to the nurse at the front desk.

"Troy," they both heard Taylor yell.

They both turned around and say Taylor running towards them with Lissy at her side with her eyes bloodshot. Troy ran up to Taylor and pulled her into a hug.

"Is everything ok, is she alright," he asked.

"I dont know anything yet, the doctor is with her now but she's awake now."

Troy felt a tugging on his shirt and looked down at Lissy who was standing there with her thumb in her mouth. Troy bent over and picked her up, LIssy laid her head on Troy's shoulder.

"It's ok mommy will be ok," Troy said rubbing Lissy's back.

**With Gabriella**

"So Gabriella have you been stressed out lately," The doctor asked.

"Um well sort of I've had a lot of homework."

"Well your test results said that your progestrone levels are high, and when your stressed out it can cause woozniess and cause you to faint," He said.

"But why would they be high, the only reason they would be so high is if I was.....was," she stuttered.

"Yes, Ms. Montez you're pregnant."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Are you sure," Gabriella asked.

"Yeah i'm positive, it checked it myself," the doctor said.

Her heart dropped to her knee's, it was like she was 14 all over again. Her first thought was that it wasnt possible but it was she remembered that she was sick when her and Troy had sex so that could have messed with her birth control pills. What was she going to do she was 16 and already has Lissy she couldnt take on another baby.

"Well i'll give you sometime alone," the doctor said then walked out of the room.

'What am i going to tell Troy,' she though,.'Should i get an abortion?.... Well that wouldnt be fair that I kept Lissy and not this baby.'

She rested her head on the wall and tears now came out of her eyes and they didnt seem to stop. She knew that Taylor and Lissy would be worried if she didnt come out soon, becuase the doctor wont tell them what's wrong. And she also knew that Taylor had called her mom so she would be in the waiting room with everyone worrying about her. She wiped her tears away and then hopped off the bed, picked up her purse and walked out of the room to the waiting room.

She paced outside of the waiting room for a little while before she went in. Gabriella saw her mom, Taylor, Lissy and then she spotted Troy and she get even more nervous.

"Momma," Lissy was the first one to see Gabriella standing there and ran to her.

"Hey baby."

"Gabriella," Taylor, her mom and Troy said at the same time and pulled her into a big hug.

"Id oo otay Momma," Lissy asked.

"Yeah baby Mommy's fine."

"What's wrong, are you ok, what happened, "Troy asked.

She looked up at him and she could tell that he had been crying, 'maybe he did care for me after all,' she thought.

"If fine, the doctor just says i was over stressed. I'm fine now, i just have to take it a little slower."

"I knew i should have took Lissy with me today, you wouldnt have been so stressed out," Ms. Montez said.

"Mom it's ok, it's not just Lissy, it's everything."

She knew that she should tell them what was wrong but she didnt want to tell them, she didnt want to know herself, all she wanted to do was go home and hide out in her room.

Gabriella had no idea what she was going to do, her life just seemed like it was completly going down hill. She wouldnt be able to finish school and be a mother of two kids that's just crazy. Troy, what was he going to do when she tells him, that really was what scared her.

"Come on lets go home i'm tired," Gabriella said.

Troy walked out with them and he tried his hardest to get up the nerve to say what he wanted to say earlier but he just kept chickening out.

They got back to the house and he still hadnt told her, even thought he really wanted to. Gabriella really didnt want to talk to him she just wanted to get dinner for Lissy and go to sleep.

"Gabby can i talk to you," Troy asked before she walked into the house.

"Sure," She sighed.

Just standing there with him made her want to cry but she held it back as best she could.

"I just wanted to tell you that i was really stupid about what happened last night, I realized that i love you no matter what and i love Lissy, it's just when you told me Lissy was your daughter i panicked and i regret breaking up with you," he said.

Gabriella couldnt hold back her tears anymore, she didnt know if it was frm what he said or her hormones.

"Oh i didnt mean to make you cry, i'm so sorry," he said and pulled her into a hug.

Gabriella loved Troy so much and she knew she wanted to be with him forever but she was too afraid to tell him that she was pregnant.

"It's okay you dont have to apoligize to me, i'm used to guys running away it's fine,"Gabriella said still in Troy's arms.

"I'm not going to rin away, your my girlfriend and i love you, I'll never leave you."

Gabriella didnt want to hear this and then tell him the news later, she just wanted him to know so that he could choose if he really wanted to stay. Still wrapped up in his arms she said, "Troy i'm pregnant."

His heart dropped to his knee's, he was so scared. He saw his life flash before his eyes, basketball, college, parties they all seemed to float away.

"That's one of the reason's why i fainted," Gabriella said.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"So now do you want to reconsider what you said before because you can," Gabriella said.

"NO!! I said i was going to stay and i meant it."

"But what about basketball and parties and stuff," she asked.

Gabriella just wanted to make sure that he knew what he was giving up.

"Those arent as important to me as you and our baby is," he placed his hand on her non-visble bump, "O and Lissy off course."

His reaction was nothing she thought it would be, there was no yelling or loads of crying. But Gabriella knew that he didnt realize how hard it all was going to be.

"Your insane for staying you know that right," she said still in his arms.

"Yeah well i've never liked being normal."

"How is thing going to work, I'm already at my wits end with Lissy and school how am i going to do it with two kids and school."

"Dont worry everything's going to be fine," he said.

She really wanted to believe him but she couldnt, she knew that it all wasnt going to be fine.


	8. Chapter 7

Chap 7

"MAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA," Lissy said shaking her Gabriella awake.

"Uhhhuhhhhhh Lissy leave me alone," Gabriella said, she had 15 more minutes before she had to get up for school and she was trying to get as much sleep as possible.

"MMAAAAAAAMMMMMMA WWWAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE UUUUUUPPPPP!!!!!!"  
Lissy has been doing this for about 20 minutes, Gabriella knew she wouldn't stop until Gabriella finally got up so Gabriella wiped her eyes and sat up in her bed.

"Fine I'm up."

"Tan ooo ive ee eckfast," she asked.

"Grandma said she was gonna make you breakfast for me."

"She'd ot ear, she'd ed at oh ould ache it tause she'd oh ome air," she said trying to pull Gabriella out of bed.

"Did she tell you where she went?"

"No."

The second Gabriella got up onto her feet she felt a very nauseated, she dropped Lissy's hand and ran to the bathroom. She remembered this part of the pregnancy and she hated every minute of it even back when she was pregnant with Lissy she couldn't stand it.

"Mamma rd oh otay," Lissy asked.

"Yeah baby Mamma's okay, come on lets go get breakfast and get ready so Mama can go to school."

She's only 2 so whatever her mom tells her she believes so she just went on without really thinking about it.

Gabriella made Lissy eggs and toast, the whole time she was making she had to hold her breath because the smell made her want to hurl. While Lissy was eating Gabriella went to her room and got ready for school, she looked at her cell phone and she had 5 new texts from Troy. She really didn't want to text him back because she was just going to talk to him at school.

Everything about Troy's calm attitude last night confused and scared Gabriella, he made everything seem so easy that nothing was going to be hard. He made it seem that being in high school and having a baby wouldn't stop his dreams of becoming a NBA Basketball player. She cared for him too much to let him agree to something she knew he wouldn't like in the long run. She wondered if she should even have the baby, she was already having a tough time with Lissy, she didn't know how she was going to be able to have two kids at 16.

Gabriella and Lissy finished getting ready, and they got in the car and rode to school. There is a little day care right next to the high school that Lissy goes to when Gabriella's mom is at work and it's her turn at Gabriella's. The owner is a old time friend of Ms. Montez, so she gives Gabriella a discount on the tuition.

"Bye Baby Mamma will come pick you up in a little while okay," Gabriella said when she handed Lissy of to the people in charge.

Lissy looked at Gabriella with tears in her eyes, she never like leaving her mom during the day especially if she was with strangers.

"Mamma oat go," she said with more tears streaming down her face.

"Sorry baby Mama has to go."

Gabriella hated having to leave Lissy but she had to, so she gave her another big hug then left for school.

When she pulled into the parking lot Troy was sitting on the hood of his car waiting for her.

Gabriella took a deep breath before she stepped out of her car and walked up to him.

"Hey," he said when she walked up. He got up and pulled her into a big hug.

"Hi."

"Are you okay, you look upset," he asked.

"Yeah Im fine I just dropped off Lissy and she cried."

"O Im sorry."

They stood there for a few seconds not knowing what to say next.

Gabriella looked behind herself and saw Taylor walking towards them. She wanted to tell Taylor about the baby as soon as possible because she knew that Taylor would help her.

"Hey guys," Taylor said cheerfully.

"Hey," Troy said.

Taylor looked over at Gabriella and saw that she was sad, she hated seeing her friend hurt.

The bell rung and they all migrated to their first period. Troy and Gabriella walked hand in hand and listened to Taylor talk about her Alegbra 2 test.

"Go i'll be there in a sec," Troy said when they got to the classroom.

"Okay."

With Troy:

"Taylor theres somthing up with Gabriella," Troy said pulling Taylor into the hallway.

"Well she's your girlfriend dont you know."

"She is but i dont know why she's upset. She was fine last night after she told me she was pregnant," He said not knowing that Taylor didnt know. Taylor's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped, she was so shocked.

"After she told you what?!!!"

Troy then realized that Taylor didnt know and knew that Gabriella wouldnt be happy when she found out.

"I shouldnt have told you that," He said.

"That's probably why she's upset."

"But yesterday she was fine," he repeated.

"She's probablly really worried aabout the whole thing. I'm suprised that you arent scared out of your mind too."

"I am but i know we can figure it out."  
"I think you should talk to her about it and sort stuff out. Even tell her that your scared too, so that she doesnt deel alone," Taylor suggested.

Troy knew Taylor was right he just didnt want to admit it, he was scared too but he wanted to put on a brave face for Gabriella because she thought she wasnt worried because shes been throught it before.

With Gabriella:

She couldnt pay attention in any of her classes, she just thought about what her mom would say, what wuld be best for all of them, how they were going to finish school, what people would think about her. She would never know what she missed that day in Physics.

Gabriella couldnt wait until lunch she was so hungry, she caught up with Troy and they walked to lunch together.

"After school i'm going to look for job applications, so that youre not the only one making the money," Gabriella said while they were standing in the lunch line.

"Why, i'll just get some more shifts."

"Because a baby needs a lot of things and i want to take responsiblity also," She said.

"Are you sure because i can do it."  
"Yes, i'm sure, we're in this together," Gabriella said then gave him a short sweet kiss on the lips.

After they ate their lunch they went and hid on the rooftop like they always do.

"It's okay to be scared, because i am too," Troy said pulling Gabriella to his lap. Gabriella smiled becuase he finally realized what was wrong with her.

"My only fear is that we wont be able to raise a baby and Lissy while trying to finish school," She said.

"I know it'll be hard but we just have to keep out heads up."

He grabbed her hand and sweetly kissed it,"As long as we stick together everything will be fine."

"Let's hope so," she said

They sat their on a bench staring at each other, and shared a few over zelous kisses and they lightly rested their hands on Gabriellas stomach. Once the bell rung they left each others sides and want to class. When Gabriella got to her class Taylor was standing at Gabriella's desk waiting for her.

"Hey girlie," Gabriella said.

"Hey best friend, when were you going to tell me about the B-A-B-Y," Taylor said with her hands on her hips. Gabriella was confused, she didnt know that Taylor knew.

"Who?"  
"Troy told me this morning, but it was totally an accidcent. He thought i knew already."

Gabriella wasnt mad that he told her, and she knew that he would automaticlly tell Chad.

"O It's okay i was going to tell you anyway...so after school i'm going to get another job so Troy isnt the only one making money for 'our' problem," Gabriella said sitting down at her desk.

"Well if you need me to watch Lissy i can, or if you need any help at all i'm here," Taylor offered.

"Thanks, but i promised her i'd take her with me."

"Does Lissy know," she asked.

"Nope."

"Your mom?"  
"Not yet," Gabriella answered.

"David?"

"No."  
"Then who does know," Taylor asked.

"You, Troy, possibly Chad," She answered, "I'm kina afraid to tell my mom."

"Why, she was cool about it last time."

"Yeah but this in number two even before i have graduated high school, no mom would be that cool," Gabriella explained," And i cant have an abortion or give it up because that wouldnt be fair to it."

"Okay class take your seat," their teacher said.

Once th ebell rung to signal the end of school Gabriella walked out to the parking lot and found Troy sitting on his car waiting for her.

"Hey I thought you'd be at basketball practic by now," she said.

"I ditched, i wanted to come with you to look for a job," he said hopping of his car.

"But wont your dad be mad."

"Yeah but i dont care," he said grabbing onto Gabriella's waist and giving her a few kisses.

"But we have both cars."

"Your right, well why dont i drive to my house and you come pick me up so you dont have to drive in my crappy truck as you so call it," He suggested.

"Okay i'll go pick up Lissy and i'll meet you there,"

Troy gave her another kiss then they both got into their cars and drove away.

Gabriella went to the day care center to pick up Lissy. When she got there it was nap time for all the kids.

"Can i help you?"  
"YEah i'm here to pick up my daughter Lissy," Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah, um you sign her out here then you can got get her."

She signed the paper and slowly walked to the sleeping Lissy. She got to her and Gabriella carefully picked her up then walked back to her car trying not to wake up Lissy.

When she got to Troy's house he was sitiing on his front porch playing with the basketball. He got into the car and they drove off to the mall.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So have you told Chad yet?"

"Yeah i talked to him last night after i left your house... Are you mad," he asked.

"No you can tell him. But dont tell the whole world."

"They got to the mall and Gabriella saw that the 'Babie R US' had a help wanted sign. So she went in and got an appilication and filled it out.

"Mama Tan weed o et oce cream," Lissy asked pulling on Gabriella's shirt while she was filling out her application.

"Sure but you have to let Mama finish this okay, so why dont you go look for Uncle Troy."

"OTAY!"

With Troy:

"Wow, babies need alot of stuff," he thought to himself while loking through the aisles. Troy began to worry when he looked at the prices for somethings. Other things he looked at looked weird and he didnt know what they were for but he knew that the baby would need it. His thoughts were intrupted by Lissy's voice, "Untle Ory!!!"

"Hey Cutie," he said picking her up.

"Ut r e ooing ear?"

"Well your Mama wants to work here so she has to fill out some papers," he answered.

"O, ut i'm ored me aunt oce cream."

"Um why dont we look around and you can pick something out and i'll buy it for you," he said trying to releive her boredness.

"Yay!!!"

He followeed her all around the whole store, trying to get her to pick out something small. Lissy is just like any other girl when shopping, she couldnt make up her mind on what she wanted to get.

With Gabriella:

"So i'll guess we'll see you tommorow at 3:45," the manager said.

"Yes, i'll see you then."

Gabriella got up from the chair shook the mangers hand and walked out of her office. She immediatley saw Lissy and Troy looking at stuff.

"Hey guys," she said walking up to Troy.

"O, Hey so how'd it go," he asked snaking his arm around her waist.

"Good i got the job, it's everyday after school at 3:45 to 5:30."  
"Awesome....I told Lissy that she could pick something and i would buy it for her," he said pointing down at LIssy who was looking through all the different Toys.

"This will take her forever," Gabriella said.

While they stood there GAbriella got a text from her mom.

Mom

Where are you guys

Gabby

Me, Troy and LIssy r out looking at jobs

Mom

Okay. Why are you looking for a job

Gabby

Um well i have to tell u in person, we'll be home in a bit

Mom

O okay see you later i love you

GAbriella put her phone back into her pocket and turned her attention to Lissy looking through clothes.

"We're going to have to tell my mom soon," Gabriella said.

"Yeah i know, but i want to have a little more time with just you and the baby before everyones knows," he said grabbing her waist.

"But we need to tell our parents."

"I know."

They stood there for 5 more minutes before Lissy finally made up her mind on what she wanted; which ended up being a pink skirt and a cute shirt that says 'brown eyed girl'. It was 4:30 when they finally left the store and then they went to Red Robin down the street for dinner.

"I tot e ere oing oo et ouce cream," Lissy said when they slid into the booth.

"Well we have to eat dinner first and then we can get some ice cream," Gabriella said sitting down next to Troy.

"Um so i was wondereing where we gonna like, like all of us," Troy asked.

"I dont, i havent figured it out that far."  
When it came down to the check Gabriella argues with Troy about him paying.

"Come on please just let me pay for me and Lissy," Gabriella said.

"No."  
They went back and forth about it for a few minutes and in the end Troy payed, like the man should.

Before going back home they went through the 'Mcdonalds' drive thru ad got LIssy and ice cream cone. They both decided that they should tell their parents then and they should do it sepratley. So Gabriella dropped him off at his house and then made her way back to her house. By the time she got there LIssy was dead asleep. She walked into the house and saw her mom cleaning the kitchen, and then she went up to her room and put Lissy down in the bed.

"Hey sweetie," Ms. Montez said when she saw Gabriella walk back down the stairs.

"Hey mom," She took a few deep breaths then said, "I have to tell you something."  
"What is it?"  
She took another deep breath then said, "When i was at the hospital the doctor told me that...that...I'm....Pregnant."

With Troy:

"Um mom can i talk to you and dad," he asked.

"Yeah sure what about?"

"Well i have to tell you both together" he said.

Mrs Bolton went and found her husband and they both made it back to the living where Troy was pacing back and forth in front of the T.V.

"So son what do you have to talk to us about," Mr. Bolton asked.

Troy was extremley scared of what his parents were going to do, "Well you guys are gonna be Grandparents."

With Gabriella

"YOURE WHAT?"

"I know you are upset mom, i was too when i found out, i'm so sorry i didnt mean to disapoint you," Gabriella said with tears streaming down her face. Ms. Montez's eyes showed no expresion so Gabriella couldnt see what she was thinking. But it was the same look Gabriella had on her face when she found out.

"So that's why you went looking for jobs today," Ms. Montes finally said.

"Yeah i got a job at Babies R US because i want to be more respobsible this time i want to do all the things that i couldnt last time, I want to act like a real mother."

Ms. Montez gave her daughter props for wanting to be responsible but she was worried that Gabriella wasnt going to be able to handle it.

"Okay," Ms. Montez said.

"What?"  
"I said okay, i think that you were a little iresponsible for having sex with Troy but i think you can do it and you a strong woman," she answered.

Gabriella was really surprised by her mom's reaction, even when she was pregnant with Lissy she cried and yelled.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

With Troy:

"WE'RE GONNA BE WHAT!!!," Mr. Bolton yelled standing up out of his seat.

"I'm sorry dad, it was an accident, we were safe but Gabriella as sick that week so her birth control pills didnt work," he explained, "But i'm going to take full responsiblitly of my actions.

"What about basketbal," Mr. Bolton asked with a bright red angry face.

"I'll just have to figure out how to make it work in my new life."

"What about College?"  
"I'll just go maybe not at the time before but i'll still go. Both me and Gabriella will still go," he explained. The whole time Mrs. Bolton sat there on the couch not knoing what to do or say.

"You dont know anything about raising a baby, youre still a kid yourself!!"

"I may not know everything but i can learn and Gabriells is a great mother," Troy said,

"How do you know Gabriella will be good at it?"

"Because she's already an awesome mom to Lissy, and i know she'll be great with this baby," He answered. Mr. Bolton didnt know that LIssy was Gabriella's and when Troy just told him he was extremly shocked. Though Mrs. Bolton knew even before Troy did.

"So she's the one who draged you into sex," Mr. Bolton said. Troy couldnt believe what his dad said about Gabriella, to Troy Gabriella is the best girl in the world; his mom even took second.

"If it was anyones fault it was mine, i was the one who pressured her into sex, she said that we didnt need to have sex to show each other we loved each other and i told her that everything was great and it was okay if we had sex," Troy explained, "So dont say she's the problem because i love hr and the baby and Lissy too."

Mr. Bolton still thought his son was stupid and that if it was with some other girl then they wouldnt be in this situation. Mrs. Bolton was dissapointed but she knew that Troy could do it, but their was bo changing Troy's dad's mind.

After a while Troy didnt want to argue with his dad so he went up to his room, but he could still hear his dad yelling. But this is just what Troy expected from his dad but he was surprised but his mom's calmness to the situation. But to him it was all worth it, being with Gabriella seemed to calm him, to bring him back down to reality and he loved that part of her. Though they did have their moments when they wanted to just run away together they just stayed. They just needed to be with each other no matter where they were.

In his room there's a picture of Troy and Gabriella laying on the canopy in Gabriella's backyard asleep in each other arms, Troy looked at it and remembered the simplier times. He wanted everyday of his life like that, waking up next to Gabriella everymoring and just see her smile that sweet smile she has. He grabbed his phone and laughed when he saw his wallpaper wich was a picture of Gabriella and Lissy with whipped cream on their noses. In that moment he realised that his new life with his firl was going to be perfect.

With Gabriella:

After she talked to her mom, all she wanted to do was lie down in her bed, and be vurnerable, almost child-like. In her room Lissy was still fast asleep, curled up in a ball on her side of the bed. There was many times Gabriella wished she was a normal 16 year old, but to her this is what normal is and it's what the rest of her life is going to be. Her arms dropped to her flat stomach and she remembered the time when Lissy was in her and moving around, the unspoken bond that she was going to have with another beautiful human being. Maybe everything was going to be okay, that she'll be abe to handle all the stress of a teen mother.

She crawled in bed next to Lissy and turned to her side and stared at her alarm clock that read 9:06 and wondered what was going on with Troy in the moment. What he was thinking and what hos parents said to him after he told them about the baby. Two seconds later her phone sang, 'Whatever will be,' by vanessa hudgens and she immediatley knew who was calling: David.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Bire are you okay i just heard about you going to the hospital," he said sounding very concered.

"Yeah i collapsed at the mall and the doctor told me that it was because of the stress and the combitnation of being pregnant."

"Did you just say you're pregnant," he asked shocked.

"Yep, sadly."

"Wow, whatever you need me to do i'll help," he said.

"Thanks, so are you still comming to get LIssy tomorrow."  
"Yeah i'll be there before school."

"Okay thanks."

After she hung up with him she fell straight to sleep and dreamed about her and troy's new future.

The next morning Lissy was still asleep when Gabriella puked her guts out. She remembered how bad it was and couldnt wait for it to be over. When she came back into her room to get dressed Lissy was sitting on the bed watching the disney channel. Gabriella got dressed then her and Lissy went down stairs and ate breakfast. When they got down stairs, she saw two big boxes at the end of the stairs and a note laying on top of one of the boxes:

Gabby,

Here are some of Lissy's old things, i hope we will be able to salvage some of these things. I had to go to woek early but i wanted to tell you that tonight the Bolton's are comming over around 7. Go through some of these things, and call me when your shift is over.

Mom

"Ut are ease mama," Lissy said pointing to the boxes.

"It's the things from when you were a baby like clothes and toys."

"Ut are a ore?"

"Um it's for aaa......It's a surprise," Gabriella really didnt want to have to explain where babies come from to her two year old, so she streched the truth a little, "Go finish your breakfast because daddy's going to be here soon."

"Yay," she said and skipped to the table.

While Lissy ate, Gabriella started to go throught the boxes, the first one was filled with LIssy's old clothes. Gabriella smiled when she saw LIssy's first onsie. Looking at all that stuff made her reminise the past two years. She couldnt believe that LIssy used to fit in all those clothes. Gabriella looked over at Lissy who was wating her breakfast and watching 'Handy Manny.' she looked so big, so grown up.

Her thoughts were interuptes by the front dorr opening, Gabriella turned her attention to the door and saw David walking into the house,

"Hey," Gabriella said standing up and giving him a hug.

"Hey....o my gosh is that Lissy's old stuff." he said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh yeah my mom brought them down, i'm going through them, maybe me and troy could use them again."

"Daddy!," Lissy said running up to him.

"Hey baby," he said picking her up.

"Are'd i oing oo ang out with Grandma?"

"Yep but only for a little while and then we can go anywhere you want just you and me," he said.

Gabriella loved watching David and LIssy together, it's so cute and they both really love wach other.

"Yay."

"Go finish you breakfast, so you can go," Gabriella said.

Lissy hopped out of David's arns and skipeped back to the table and began eating her food again.

"So how are you mommy," he asked rubbing her back.

"I'm okay, little tired."

Before David could respond there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Gabriella yelled.

The door opened and Troy walked into the house.

"Hey."

"Hey, i thought you would want a ride to school," Troy said.

"Yea sure....um David this is Troy, and Troy this is David," Gabriella said.

"Hey man, congrats on the baby," David said.

"Thanks," Troy said coldly.

They stook there in the silence.

"Um so...uh...I may have some of LIssy's old things at my house too, would you like to go through them too," David said trying to relieve the silence/

"Yeah sure thanks."

Lissy came into the room with her back pack on her back all ready to go.

"Okay bye baby, i'll see you later okay, call me before you go to bed kay," Gabriella said getting down to Lissy's level.

"Otay i ill mamma," LIssy said then gave her mom a kiss.

"I promise i wont brake her," David joked then gave Gabriella a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

After David and LIssy left Troy had a really pissed off look on his face but he wouldnt tell her what was wrong.

"So i was thinking that we could use some of Lissy's old things for the new baby, you know to save money," Gabriella sadi while they were on their way to school.

"Fine," he said coldly.

"What's youre problem," she said nudgung his shoulder.

"Nothing."  
"Seriously tell what's wrong," she said.

He sighed and then said, "How come you let him touch you."

"What are you talking about?"

"David he was all over you and you were fine with it," he said.

"What the hell, he gave me a hug big deal," she said.

"And he kissed you, i was there so dont deny it," now he was souding rediculous.

"On the cheek, it's not like we were sucking face."  
"Do you love him," he asked.

"What? Where is this comming from?"  
"Just answer the question," he said sternly.

"I dont love him like i love you."  
"Love is love," he said.

"I love him like i love taylor, he's my friend, But i love you like i love LIssy, i cant live without you," she explained.

"Whatever."

Once Troy parked, Gabriella grabbed her backpack and got out of the car, not waiting for Troy to open her door. And she just walked towards the school, she really hated the way Troy was acting. She never seen this part of him before and it made her wonder what kind of guy he really was.


	11. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Troy was avoiding Gabriella all morning, when she walked out of her 3rd period class he wasn't there waiting for her. She thought he would have started thinking clearly by now but he wasn't. Instead of eating she went and his in her homeroom class and did some homework. 

"May I ask why your in here Ms. Montez, instead of spending time with your friends," Ms. Darbus asked. 

"I didn't feel like eating…I'm kinda hiding from someone." 

"This doesn't happen to be Mr. Bolton you're hiding from, does it," she asked. 

"Yeah, we're kinda in a silent fight."

"What for?""O nothing, he just is being stubborn and he doesn't listen to me, I tried to tell him that I love him and David different but he didn't listen," Gabriella said rambling on. Ms. Darbus had no idea what Gabriella was saying. 

"Aw well I think you guys are too old to be acting like little children. First of all, you shouldn't be hiding from him you need to go find him and work things out."

Gabriella really wanted Troy to come find her and she wanted him to apologize for what he said. I guess they both were being stubborn. She got up from her seat and walked out of the classroom to go find him. The rooftop was the first place she looked and sure enough he was there. 

"I thought you'd be up here," Gabriella said making Troy jump. He didn't say anything he just sat there. 

"So I guess your still mad at me," she said. He was still silent. 

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

She walked over to him and sat down on the bench next to him. They sat in silence for a while longer. 

"Why aren't you with him," he finally said. 

"Who, David?""Yea."

"We both realized that we weren't right together, we always know it; I never felt the same way with him as I do with you," she said. 

"Then why is he still around?""He's Lissy's father, he's always going to be around," she answered. 

"But that's in Lissy's life not yours."

"Lissy's life is my life…..What's really up with you cause I know it has nothing to do with David," she asked. 

He didn't say anything, he just stared at his feet; Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. 

"Fine….I'll see you tonight maybe by then you'll actually make some sense," She said then walked away. 

While she was at her locker Chad came up to Gabriella. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and said, "Hey Gabby, how's the new mommy?""I'm fine,: she said shaking his arm off her shoulder and closed her locker.

"You don't look fine."

"Will you do me a favor," she asked. 

"Yea sure anything."

"Will you go talk to Troy, see what's up with him because he wont talk to me," she said. 

"Yea, no problem; Is he on the roof?""Yea."

He gave her a quick hug then ran off towards the stairs. 

Gabriella had a feeling that Chad could figure out what is really wrong with Troy. She went to the bathroom for the 20th time already and then decided to go to her 4th period class early. 

After the bell rung signaling the end of the school day, Gabriella just started walking home, not even caring if Troy was waiting for her. While she was walking he called her two time, then he found her. 

"What are you doing," he asked following next to her. 

"Walking.""Why didn't you come find me, I'm your ride?""Because I didn't want to," she said. 

"Come on get in."

"No thanks."

"I'm not letting my pregnant girlfriend walk home," he said. 

"Shh! Don't say it so loud."

"Please Gabriella get in the car," he said. 

She took a deep breath, "Fine." The while way there it was quiet all you can hear is the rumbling engine of Troy's truck. Gabriella was so fed up with his attitude so she thought she should give him a taste of his own medicine. Right before she got out of the truck Troy said, "You were right?""About what?""What I'm mad at," he said playing with his thumbs, "I was never mad at you or David. It's just my dad he's blowing everything out of proportion, the only reason I'm still living is because I can dunk a basketball. He's threatening taking away college money, he told me that I needed to leave you to tell you that I didn't want to be apart of the baby's life…He wants me to continue on like nothing has ever happened."

She gave him a hug.

"Tonight he's gonna try to convince you and your mom to get rid of it so that we can just go back to normal."

"Is that what you want," she asked. 

"I don't know, maybe…I mean it would make our lives easier, we both can go for our dreams." Gabriella knew it would be easier but she would never do it, she would never get an abortion or give up her baby especially since she did give Lissy away to strangers. She wanted Troy to do whatever he thought was the best thing for him. She doesn't want to make him stay if he didn't want to. She had to admit that she was a little mad about him wanting to get rid of the baby, she thought he was fine with the whole thing. 


	12. Chapter 11

Troy tried to convinced Gabriella to let him drive her to work but she talked him out of it. The whole way to work she was thinking about what he said, "Maybe it would be easier if I gave the baby away," she thought to herself. She was just confused by the whole thing, for some reason it was less complication with she was pregnant with Lissy.

Work was really slow, however she loved watching the first time parents with their newborns, it made her smile. Everyone was very nice and friendly; she surprisingly loved it.

She got home and her mom was cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey mija, how was work?"

"It was good, I had a good time……So what time are the Bolton's coming," she asked.

"Ten minutes."

"Grrreaat," Gabriella said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"  
"You'll see," she said hopping onto the counter.

Ms. Montez walked over to the table and pulled something out of a Walmart bag; which Gabriella soon found out was a brown scraggily teddy bear.

"I was feeling a little sentimental, I saw it and I had to get it; I mean after all I bought Lissy her first teddy bear so I had to do it for the new baby," she said handing the bear to Gabriella.

"Thanks mom, I love it…..At least it's getting some love today."

"What does that mean?"  
The door bell rung before Gabriella could respond. Gabriella rested her head on the cabinets and ground. This is the moment she dreaded all day.

"Come on baby, time to face the music," Ms. Montez said pulling her daughter off the countertop.

On the other side of the door stood a nervous Troy, a surprisingly calm Mrs. Bolton and a determined Mr. Bolton. Both families were unaware how the night was going to end.

"Lucy!," Ms. Montez said when she opened the door, both mom's really loved each other's company.

"How are you Troy," Ms. Montez asked standing on her tippy toes to give him a hug.

"I've been better."

"Haven't we all," Mrs. Bolton said.

Gabriella stood off to the side hoping that no one would talk to her, she wanted to be invisible; she found herself tightly clutching to the baby's teddy bear. The look on Mr. Bolton's face scared her, she didn't want to hear anything he wanted to say. Mrs. Bolton walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug.

After their hello's they all migrated to the living room. Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's waist while she still held onto the bear for dear life.

"So how are you feeling Gabriella," Mrs. Bolton asked.

"I don't really feel any different; I'm kinda used to it now."

"Yea, so where is Lissy," she asked.

Before she could say anything Mr. Bolton chimed in, "Come on, why are we all acting like nothing is wrong!"

Gabriella looked down at her lap and played with her thumbs not wanting everyone to see the tears well up in her eyes.

"Jack please," His wife pleaded.

"No Lucy, we need to talk about this; we cant just go along pretending that they haven't made the biggest mistake of their life."

Gabriella knew this was coming, she even at some points thought he was right. Troy just sat there letting his dad yell about her.

"We know that they have made a bad decision but I think they both will be very responsible and share roles in this child's life," Ms. Montez said.

"Why does it even need to have a life, why cant she go have an abortion, I'll pay," he said.

"How could you ask her to do such a thing," Mrs. Bolton said.

"I would be best for both of them, they can go back to their regular lives."

"I already don't have a regular life, I will be a mom forever and that's a wonderful thing. Don't you remember when you became a parent, that beautiful bond that you will have forever; I would NEVER kill that bond, or share it with someone half-way across the country," Gabriella finally spoke up, she got up from the couch and right before she ran up the stairs she said, "It's fine, I won't take Troy's dreams away because as of this moment on he has no obligation to me, so you can have your basketball boy back I don't want him."

It surprised her that Troy didn't run after her or try to defend her from his dad. It just goes to show how much you really know about a person.

A few minutes later Gabriella hears the front door shut and the Bolton's car drive away. She cried so much after she thought she would have cried herself to sleep but she hadn't. She could hear her mom moving around in the kitchen, opening cabinet doors, moving pots and pans and doing the dishes.

Around 9:30 Lissy called, like she promised, and told Gabriella about her day with Daddy and Grandma H. The sound of Lissy's voice seemed to calm her down, it always made her smile, and she really missed her. She could still smell Lissy's Grape Shampoo on the bed sheets. By the end of the conversation Gabriella was finally able to go to sleep.

During the next few weeks seeing Troy got harder and harder; she found herself thinking about him always. She found it hard to tell Lissy that he wasn't coming over anymore; and Lissy would ask about him everyday.

Her first doctor's appointment, when she was 8 weeks pregnant seemed to come by fast. This time around she felt more comfortable about making her own appointments. Ms. Montez let it slip to Lissy that she was going to be a big sister; and of course Lissy had no idea what that meant so Gabriella had to tell her about sex.

"Ut I oo ee haf to oo it ike at," she asked. (But why do we have to do it like that?)

"Umm well because that's just how it works."

"I ont et it," she said. (I don't get it)

"Um, well I'll explain it to you when you're older, because it's hard to understand now….All you have to know is that mama's gonna have a baby with Uncle Troy and you'll be a great big sister," Gabriella didn't know how to fully explain it to her, nothing that she said made sense in Lissy's 2 year old brain.

Ms. Montez had to work the day of her appointment so she had to bring Lissy along; however Lissy was really excited to go. There was only two people in the waiting room when Gabriella got there; a very pregnant women who looked around 30 and guy who Gabriella assumed was her husband.

"Mama tan I o play wit those," Lissy asked pointing to toys in the corner.

"Yea but pick them all up when your done."  
Lissy hopped off Gabriella's lap and walked to the pile of toys; the whole time they were there Gabriella could tell that the other mother was watching her but she just ignored her.

They waited five minutes then her doctor called her in. The doctor didn't know about Lissy so she was really surprised. When she began to show her the baby on the sonogram machine Gabriella felt her eyes well up. It was the first look at the new wonder, even thought all it looked like was a peanut. It made her sad to know that Troy would never get to see this moment, that he didn't want to see this moment.

"Mama is at uh aby?"  
"Yep that's the baby," Gabriella said rubbing Lissy's hand.

"Eye is it o small?"  
"Because it is, but don't worry it'll grow."

Lissy was so fascinated by it, she stared at the screen for a long while, she couldn't believe that something alive was in he mom.

The whole appointment just reminded her that she was pregnant again and the love of her life wasn't going to help her with it.

The doctor printed out the sonograms for her so she could give some to her mom and Taylor. When Ms. Montez saw them she smiled.

For the rest of the day Gabriella was sad, you could see it in her eyes. After Lissy's went to bed Gabriella decided to go take a walk, her mom watching Lissy. She had no idea where she was going all she knew was that she need to so somewhere.

HEY GUYS TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO HAVE TROY COME BACK NOW OR LATER ON WHEN THE BABY IS BORN. THANKS FOR READING HANNAH


	13. Chapter 12

With Troy:

The past few weeks for Troy were hard to handle. It surprised him how much he missed Gabriella. He didn't know why he had to let her go. Everyday he saw her walk past him, and he always wondered how she was, was she still getting sick, did she know when her due date was, did Lissy ask about him, does Gabriella think about him.

He wasn't the same person, his grades were starting to slip and he kept losing basketball games; he just didn't have the same happy demeanor with out her. But she still didn't know id he wanted to take any responsibility of his child. Was basketball worth leaving Gabriella and the baby? He just didn't know. His mom hated seeing him so sad, but she wanted him to do what he thought was best.

After basketball practice that day he went up to his room and sat n the dark on his bed while listening to music. He still left all his pictures of Gabriella around his room; he loved looking at them especially the ones when she's smiling, He stared at the one with them kissing; a single tear trailed down his cheek. Troy would have called himself a wussy if he was crying but he couldn't seem to stop.

He had to get Gabriella back, but how was he going to do that? Would she even take him back now, after what he did? All he knew was that he had to have his Gabriella back.

He grabbed his coat and walked out of the house, not telling his dad he was leaving. He, like Gabriella, just wanted to walk; not caring where he was going. Five minutes later he found himself sitting on the sings at the park near East High. This park has sentimental value to both Troy and Gabriella; this is where Troy told her he loved her.

*flashback*

"Come on Troy tell me where we're going," Gabriella asked with Troy's hands covering her eyes.

"No it's a surprise, we're almost there."

Troy and Gabriella had walked from her house to the park, Gabriella trusting her boyfriend of 8 months to not let her run into anything. He led her to a quiet part of the park where he had a blanket spread out and a picnic basket waiting to be raided. It was all illuminated by tea-light candles.

"Ready," he asked.

"Yes."

He took his hands away from her eyes revealing the beautiful sight. She gasped when she saw it, it was so breathtaking. Who know Troy boy could be romantic.

"Do you like it," he asked.

"I love it, it's beautiful," she said turning to him and then giving him a sweet kiss.

They settled down on the blanket and starting eating Gabriella's favorites, Margarita pizza and chocolate cover strawberries. It was a picture perfect date. They finished their dinner and Gabriella began thanking him with sweet passionate kisses when the sprinklers came on spraying them with ice cold water. Gabriella jumped up and started running through them like she was a little kid again. Troy joined her a few seconds later; they were all drench a few minutes later.

Troy grabbed onto Gabriella and pulled him into his chest staring into her seep brown eyes. They were forehead to forehead.

"I love you," he breathed out.

Gabriella was stunned but she was creaming with joy on the inside, "I love you too."

They stood their and kissed each other for a long while, only taking a break to breath.

*end of Flashback*

With Gabriella:

She too found herself wandering to the park; but not noticing Troy until she was too close to run away. She just wanted to turn around and walk in the other direction but instead she just stood there not saying anything. She wanted him to drop to his knees and beg her to take him back.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."  
"How are you," he asked.

"Fine, we both are fine," she reached into her pocket and pulled put one of the sonogram pictures, "I thought you might want this."

She walked towards him and handed him on of the first pictures of their baby. She saw him crack a smile when he took a look at it.

"I got those today…O and the doctor says its due date us December 11th," Gabriella said.

"It looks like a peanut."

It was weird they were just talking like nothing was wrong.

"Yea that's how they start out…. Lissy was so fascinated about it today in the doctor's office."

"Lissy knows now?"

"Yea my mom let is slip," she said.

Then the awkwardness hit; they just stood there not knowing what to say next.

"I miss you," he said a few minutes later.

"You were the one who didn't come after me," she said playing with her fingers.

"I didn't know you wanted me to….You were the one who said that I had no obligation to you."

"I only said that because you didn't want the baby and I did; and you dad even said it would be best for you to go for your dreams," she said.

"Still how was I supposed to know you wanted me to come after you?"

"Because you were my boyfriend, because you were supposed to realize that I'm more important to you then any stupid basketball game," she yelled.

"You are important to me, I was just scared, and I don't want to be a father right now I'm too young."

"But you can't just have everything you want; it doesn't work that way…You can't just have me and not the baby; we come as a package."

"I love you and I want to be with you but I want to be a Redhawk and I want to have a regular high school experience. We don't have enough money to raise a baby and I won't be a good father," he said.

"Maybe I don't want to be with you," she said feeling the tears start well up in her eyes.

"You don't?" his voice cracked.

"I don't know, maybe, I want to be with a guy who won't run away from his problems, a guy that will take responsibility for his actions, who will be there for the people he loves," she said.

He kept his down not waning to show Gabriella his tears that were starting to come out of his eyes.  
"Can you be that guy Troy?"

He wanted to be that guy but he didn't how if he could, it all was just getting to hard to handle. He never expected he would have to choose between the love of his life and College. It all seems like a dream, well a nightmare that he couldn't wake from. He just had to grow a pair and know that everything was going to be okay.


	14. Authors note

Hey guys i just wanted to thank you for all the reviews and the suggestions i will definatley try to use most of them. Ghostwriter626, disneychick1990,naley95 thanks for you feedback and suggestions. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story. O and i promise i will upload a new chapter for What else is new either today or tommorrow

Love Hannah


	15. Chapter 13

When Gabriella got home her mom was sitting on the couch with a carton of ice cram, watching 'Project Runway'. Gabriella had stopped crying by the time she got home but her eyes were still red and bloodshot.

"Hey mija," Ms. Montez said when Gabriella walked through the door.

"Hey," she sniffled.

Gabriella walked over to the couch, sitting nest to her mom. Ms. Montez handed her the extra spoon that was resting in the carton.

"You look like you need it," her mom said.

"Thanks."

They sat there and watched TV; after 3 episodes the ice cream was gone. The whole time Gabriella wasn't really paying any attention to anything that was going on.

"Mom, when I was younger what did you think my life would turn out like," Gabriella asked randomly.

Ms. Montez was thrown back by the question, "Umm I don't really know if I ever really thought that much about that, maybe just being the smart girl you've always been."

"But not 16 and a mother of 2 right," Gabriella said playing with her fingers.

"Yea but I still love you and I know you will have a great life….And I know you will end up with a great job and a wonderful house and living your life with the man of your dreams and you already are a wonderful mother."  
"How do you know, how do you know I wont end up with a crappy job living with you because I cant pay my rent or give my babies food," Gabriella said.

"Because I know you can do it, you're a strong women. And I'll be here whenever you need help, everything's going to be okay," Ms. Montez pulled her into a hug hoping she was making Gabriella feel better.

Gabriella knew that her mother was right, that she could do it; however it was going to be hard but she knew she could do it.

0000000000000000000000

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Gabriella is now 5 months pregnant, her bump now almost visible in her big baggy clothes. However, half of the school already knew she was pregnant but she still wore baggy clothes that hid her bulging belly. Taylor was always by Gabriella's side, going to every single doctors appointment, helping to pick out a few things for the baby, watching Lissy on occasion.

Seeing Troy everyday but never talking to him still hurt just as much as before. However, when she saw him she could feel the baby kick like crazy, somehow it knew when Gabriella was looking at him.

It was midterm time at East High, it was full of mixed emotions some people not worried about it but others like Gabriella were stressed trying to cram for their big tests. She was trying to make sure she was going to ace each test so that next year she would only have to take one class and she could graduate extra early.

During free period Gabriella was in the library with her binders spread out on a table, her copy of Grapes of Wrath and a highlighter in her hands; trying to get as much studying in before her 3rd period Calculus class. She was paying so much attention to her work she didn't even see Taylor walk in and stand beside her.

"Are you even going to pay attention to me," Taylor said.

"O my god," Gabriella jumped, "You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come get some food with me?"  
"I don't know, I mean I'm really hungry, like always, but I really need to study," Gabriella said pointing to her books.

"Come on take a break, you both need it. And after you can come back right in here and work," Taylor said.

"Okay fine."

Gabriella started picking up all her stuff ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, just thinking it was just the baby moving or kicking. She put all of her stuff in her back pack, then Taylor helped her stand up out of the chair, Gabriella felt kinda weird but she started walking any way. She took a few steps the she felt dizzy and then it all went blank and she felt herself hit the floor. However, she could still hear people yelling and moving and whispering to help her up, she even heard a familiar voice: Troy.


	16. Chapter 14

***Troy's POV***

I found myself sitting in the library just watching Gabriella study. She always was a great student, always trying to go above and beyond. I was doing that lately, watching her, I know it's a little stalkerish but I did it anyway. She was even more beautiful now then before, I don't know maybe it's because of the baby.

Today when I saw her in the library Taylor came in and talked to her, I didn't know what about but when I saw her get up I could tell you was uncomfortable by the look on her face. When she collapsed I ran to her so fast, I was so worried about her and the baby; people thought I didn't care anything about her but I do, a lot actually. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her.

***No ones POV***

When Gabriella woke up she was surrounded by four white walls. The first thing she did was reach for her stomach taking a deep breath when she still felt her bump there. She could hear the constant beeping of her heart rate monitor that was hooked to her and her stomach. She looked to her right and saw her mom reading over some papers, Gabriella turned and look on the opposite side of the room and saw a sleeping Troy laid across the couch with an asleep Lissy on his chest. Gabriella really didn't want to worry about him being there at that moment.

"Mom."  
"Gabriella, are you okay," Ms. Montez said walking up to her.

"I guess so, I feel a little dizzy though….What happened?"

"Well after you passed out in the library the ambulance came and got you…the doctors took some blood tests and found the baby's heartbeat, they were going to wait until you woke to take your blood pressure and do an ultrasound."

"Is the baby fine!!!?"  
"Yes it's fine, the doctor had no trouble finding it's heartbeat."

Gabriella took a deep breath thanking god that the baby was fine. She turned her attention back to Troy, remembering how cute he was when he slept; she didn't know what she would say to him when he woke not wanting to start a fight in a hospital.

"He convinced Taylor to let him ride in the ambulance with you," Ms. Montez said when she noticed Gabriella watching him.

"Lissy really misses him huh."  
Gabriella missed him too, she was really happy that he was there caring about what happened to them. She watched him and Lissy sleep, amazed that she was okay with it.

"Gabriella, your blood test were fine but I'm going to do you blood pressure just to make sure its were we want it to be, and then we'll do the sonogram," the doctor said.

Gabriella sat back while he tested her, used to it.

"Wow….It's high, that's most likely why you passed out, too much stress on you can hurt you and the baby. Umm so I want you to stay here for 24 hours before you can go home, to make sure it goes back to normal."  
"We'll they both be okay," Troy asked getting up, carefully putting Lissy down on the couch.

"If it stays down, which means less stress, then hey should be perfectly fine," the doctor said not the least bit surprised by his question.

Gabriella turned to look at him and saw the concern in his eyes.

Gabriella wasn't a stranger to blood pressure problems, she had them when she was pregnant with Lissy but she just never seemed to learn not to stress her self out, no matter how much she tried.

The doctor turned on the ultrasound machine and began to show them the baby. Gabriella could see the excitement in Troy's eyes while he watched the baby appear on the screen; the last time he saw it looked like a peanut now it looked like an actual baby.

"Do you want to know the sex?"  
"Yes!," they all said.

"Well congratulations Ms. Montez it looks like a little girl."

Gabriella smiled so huge smile and could feel the tears start to well in her eyes.

"We can use all of Lissy's stuff now," her mom said.

Gabriella could swear she saw Troy's eyes well up with tears also.

After the doctor left the room was dead silent. Gabriella just stared at her belly and played with her fingers trying not to acknowledge Troy standing next to her.

"Umm, Okay I'll be back I'm going to go get uhh some sandwiches I'll be back," Ms. Montez said trying to get Troy and Gabriella to talk.

"Ohh can you get me some soup too?"

"Yea sure."  
Her mom gave her one last encouraging smile before she grabbed her purse and left.

"Are you feeling okay," he asked.

"I'm fine thanks."

They were quiet for a few seconds before Gabriella said, "What are you doing here Troy?"

"I saw you collapse and I wanted to make sure you both were okay…If you want me to leave I will," he said grabbing his coat.

"No! Stay."

He smiled then put his coat back down, he was hoping that she would want him to stay.

"So a girl huh," he said.

"Yea, Lissy's going to be upset, she wanted I to be a boy."

"A boy? Why."  
"She said that she wanted it to be just like you and David, because you are the best guys she knows," Gabriella answered. Troy smiled he always love Lissy, she always said the sweetest of things.

"She's missed you so much," Gabriella said while Troy looked over at the 2 ½ year old.

"I've missed her…I miss all of you."

He walked closer to her wanting to just grab her had and rest his other hand on her belly. Gabriella just wished everything was okay, that they were one big happy family but things were so messed up now.

"Gabriella, I wanted to apologize. The ways I've been treating you is horrible and I wish I could take it all back, and now I know you were right….I should have just listened to you. But instead I let my manipulating father talk me into doing something that I regret every day…..When I think about the future, like 10 years from now, I want you to be in it, you and Lissy and the new baby, maybe even a few more babies and everything would be okay; we'd be one big happy family…..But then I realized that you would never want me to just give in, so I thought about the whole situation again and I decided that everything will be okay, we both can go to college, get those great jobs and live a long and happy life together….something that I overlooked the last time," Gabriella's eyes started to well up again, "Now I know that running away was the stupidest thing I could ever do….and letting my dad control me was stupid also….But I want to be in your life, and I want to be with you in raising our daughter, so please will you forgive every stupid thing I have ever done and take me back?"

WHAT WILL GABBY DO? SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK, SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFYS BUT IT KEEPS THE STORY INTERESTING. O AND WHAT DO YOU WANT THE BABY'S NAME TO BE? HANNAH

I'M ALSO HOPING TO GET OUT ANOTHER WHAT ELSE IS NEW NEXT


	17. Chapter 15

***Gabriella POV***

O my god did he just apologize, I cant believe that he's standing there apologizing and wanting to be with us again. The baby is happy too she's kicking me like crazy. Now he's going to think I'm crazy for crying.

***No One's POV***

"Gabby why are you crying," he asked grabbing her hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry…I'm just….Happy I guess."

"Does that mean you'll take me back?"

Gabriella nodded and smiled; after a speech like Troy's how could she not. He was so relived and happy to have Gabriella and the baby back. He leaned in and kissed her so passionately they both could feel sparks. They kissed for what seemed like forever, they had 5 months of kisses to make up for.

"Hey, isn't that what wounded you up here in the first place," Ms, Montez said walking into the hospital room. They pulled away and blushed.

"Hey mom."

Troy stood by Gabriella's bed rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"So I'm guessing the talk went well," Ms. Montez said.

They both grinned and nodded.

Together they all sat there and ate lunch and caught up on the past few months. It was like old times, laughing, joking, having fun. Lissy woke up a few minutes later.

"Untle Troy tan oo play wit me and I olly's," Lissy asked pulling on Troy's pant leg.

"Yeah sure."

They went over to the table and played with Lissy's princess dolls. Gabriella smiled as she watched Lissy and Troy play, only a real man would play with a 2 year old and her dolls. Something about him in that moment just made Gabriella feel really happy that he was back; he just made their family, he completed it.

Gabriella drew drawing with her finger on her stomach as she laid on the bed. Ms. Montez had already brought Gabriella a change of clothes for the nest day and took Lissy's land went home. Troy went out to the hallway to call his parents to tell them that he was staying at the hospital with Gabriella. While Gabriella sat in her room she imagined what her life was going to be now that Troy was back.

Troy walked back into the room a few minutes later. He didn't look too happy.

"So how'd it go," Gabriella asked scooting up in the bed.

"Not so well…I mean my mom was happy but my dad, well lets just say I never knew he knew those words."

"O I'm sorry," She said grabbing his hand.

"No it's okay, I don't need him anyway."

"You know what I was thinking, we should get our own apartment," Gabriella said.

"Really?"  
"Yea, I have over 14,000 in the bank from work and I already have almost everything for the baby, I think we can do it," She said.

"Are you sure, I mean I thought you wanted to live with your mom?"  
"Well I love my mom but I think we need to be a little more independent and do things for ourselves, show our parents we can handle it," She said.

She knew it would be a little hard but she kinda just wanted to stick it to Mr. Bolton. Troy didn't really know if it was a good idea, they are 16 and in school with kids, that might be really hard, but he did want to do it.

"Okay, lets do it….BUT lets wait until school's over," he said.

"Really, in a month we'll get a place," she asked excited.

"Yea….I have about 5,000, so we can use that too."

"Awesome," she said.

She was so happy, she thought he was going to say no.

"You really want to be independent huh," he said.

"I know that's weird but it's just something I've always wanted to prove to people, since they already think I'm irresponsible."

"No I get it, hopefully my dad will respect me more now," he said.

***Troy's POV***

Gabriella fell asleep a few minutes ago. It's 10:30 and I'm just watching her sleep. She's so cute when she sleeps, I just love to watch her chest rise and fall and her hair that lays peacefully on her face and resting on her shoulders. I'm happy to have her back in my life, I don't know what to do id she wouldn't have said yes.

While she slept I decided that I would go get a paper, and looked at the listings for apartments and higher paying jobs. I ended up finding one in the cafeteria. I grabbed one and got a soda then went back to Gabriella's room. I sat at the table and began circling the two and three bedroom apartments. I never would have thought that I would be 16 and already looking for apartments and sitting in a hospital room with my 5 month pregnant girlfriend. However, I would never go back to being a regular teenager.

***No ones POV***

All of a sudden everything was fine, or at least it seemed fine. Although they have a lot of hard times ahead of them. But none of it seemed to matter to either of them, all that mattered was that they were back together, ready to take on anything together.


	18. Chapter 16

The next morning Gabriella was released from the hospital; all her test were normal. However, her mom wanted her to stay home from school for just one day. Thankfully her finals weren't that morning.

About 12, Gabriella and Lissy were eating grilled cheese sandwiches in the kitchen; while Ms. Montez went to work.

"Momma? Ar'd oo and untle Troy onna et arried,"(momma are you and uncle Troy gonna get married) Lissy said between bites of her sandwich.

"I don't know baby, why?"  
"Tause he taid use are tis princess and tis a prince and din I ovies day et arried," (Cause he said you are his princess and he is a prince and in movies they get married) Lissy said.

Gabriella smiled, "Maybe, if we do it wont be until we are older."

Lissy finished her sandwich, hopped out of her seat then put her hands on Gabriella's belly, "See oo ater aby. I'd onna o play. I ove oo," (See you later baby, I'm gonna go play, I love you) then kissed her belly.

Gabriella smiled every time Lissy does that, especially because Lissy is so little and that she sort of understands that there is a baby in Gabriella's stomach. Every night before Lissy goes to bed she tells the baby a story or tells her about her day and it's so cute.

While Gabriella watched Lissy run off to the living room she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out of her pocket and saw she had a text message from Troy.

**TROY**- hey babe

**GABRIELLA**- hey, aren't you supposed to be paying attention in class

**TROY**- maybe! I just wanted to check up on my girls

**GABRIELLA**- O well we all are good, we just had lunch

**TROY**- good the baby needs to get big and strong

**GABRIELLA**- I don't want her to get too big….I'll never be able to walk again. Lol

**TROY**- ha-ha lol…she's gonna need a name you know

**GABRIELLA**- yea I know. Can I name her please!?!?!?

**TROY**- didn't you get to name Lissy?

**GABRIELLA**- no David did, cause I would have never named her Melissa….so he let me give her a nickname and middle name.

**TROY**- umm

**GABRIELLA**- please, pwease L you can give her a nickname and her middle name

**TROY**- fine, but I get to name the next baby

**GABRIELLA**- deal

Gabriella smiled when thinking about having more children with Troy. She began kicking Gabriella really hard.

**GABRIELLA**- Your daughter is going to be a great soccer player

**TROY**- y

**GABRIELLA**- because she's kicking the crap out of my bladder. And now I have to pee

**TROY**- that's my girl!!!!! J

**GABRIELLA**- your horrible

**TROY**- ha-ha you know you love me….I have to go Mrs. K is about to catch me. Love all of you guys.

Gabriella love that she has him back now. It makes her feel somewhat normal about being a teen mom again.

Gabriella studied a little bit while Lissy watched a bunch movies including Finding Nemo, Cars, Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty. When Ms. Montez came home she took over watching Lissy while Gabriella went up to her room and got ready for work. While she was about to put her shirt on Gabriella heard a knock on her balcony door. She peeked through the curtain and saw Troy then opened the door.

"Is that how you always answer the door," Troy said referring to Gabriella standing there in a pair of black pants and a bra with her belly poking out from in between each article of clothing.

"Ha-Ha, I was just getting ready for work," she said walking to her dresser.

"Your mom wouldn't let you go to school yet she's letting you go to work," he said sitting down on Gabriella's bed.

"Yea well we're gonna need the money and she said that I'll be okay."  
"I told my mom, you know about is getting a place and she says that if we ever need help just ask," he said admiring her while she put on her shirt, "Have you talked to your mom yet?"  
"No not yet, I was going to talk to her after I was done getting ready," she said putting her hair up into a pony tail.

"O okay," he said letting his eyes wonder around the room.

"You gonna be okay without me at school next year," Gabriella said gesturing for him to help her with her shoes.

"I think I'll manage…..You've always been a step ahead of all of us," he said tying her shoes.

"Yea well next fall I'll be a college student on full scholarship and a mother of two."  
"So, you're going to be going to college that's all that matters….And you are already as smart as the teachers," he said.

"I guess I'm just nervous about the whole thing."

"It's okay everything will be fine," Troy said rubbing her back to make her feel better.

"Yea your right."

She leaned in a gave him a quick kiss.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to work?"  
"If you want to," Gabriella said grabbing her purse.

"Yea I want to."

They smiled at each other then walked out of her room down stairs.

"Untle Troy," Lissy yelled when Troy and Gabriella walked into the living room.

"Hey! How's my favorite girl," he said picking her up.

"Hey Troy, did you climb my tree again," Ms. Montez asked.

"Yea."

"Use the front door next time," she said.

"Okay, sorry."  
"Um mom, me and Troy were talking and we thought it would be a good idea if we get an apartment," Gabriella said unsure of what her mom was going to say.

"Why?"

"Because I want to prove to everyone, especially you that we can be responsible, that I can do something right with my life…I love you and I am so grateful that you've supported me through everything but I want to prove we can do it."

"Are you sure because you all can live here, even Troy," Ms. Montez said not wanting to lose her daughter.

"I promise that if it doesn't work out we will be right back here," Gabriella said noticing that her mom was sad.

"I guess, but I want to see you all everyday for dinner," Ms. Montez was a little unsure about letting them go, so she wanted to make sure that she would see her daughter and her granddaughters everyday.

"Deal."


	19. Author Note 2

Hey guys sorry i havent uploaded in a while, i've kinda had writers block and some things going on with my friends. So i really need you guys to give me some ideas PWEASE ;(

Hannah


	20. Chapter 17

JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW IT'S BEEN 3 WEEKS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER

Gabriella sat on the couch rubbing her belly waiting for David to come pick up Lissy for the weekend. She read over the paperwork for the apartment her and Troy found a few days before.

"Mama, we'rd me and daddy oing," Lissy asked turning her attention away from her princess dolls.

"I'm not sure, maybe he'll take you to the park like always."

A few seconds later the door bell rung. Gabriella got up as fast as she could and told Lissy to go get her over night bag that was in their room. She opened the door and saw David with some girl.

"Hey Gab, this is my new girlfriend Jane," David said gesturing to the blonde next to him.  
"Hi nice to meet you," Gabriella said politely.

"Yea hi," was all Jane said.

Gabriella welcomed them into the house and by then Lissy was coming down the stairs with her bag over her shoulder.

"Daddy are'd we oing oo the park," Lissy asked while still making her way down the stairs.

"Yeah sure sweetheart id that's were you want to go…. I was thinking after dinner we can go get some ice cream," he said wrapping his arm around Jane.

"Yay!," she cheered as she reached the last step.

Gabriella watched Lissy attentively as she walked over to David and Jane.

"Hi, what your aim, ine is Lissy, ine almost free," she said holding up three fingers. Both David and Gabriella smiled, amazed how big she was getting.

"Lissy this is my girlfriend Jane," David said picking her up so she was at their level.

"Ar'd oo oing to the ark too?"

Jane just looked at Lissy confused, not understanding what Lissy had said.

"She wants to know if you're going to the park too," Gabriella translated.

"O I don't know."  
Just then the door opened and in came Troy still wearing his practice jersey.

"O hey man what's up," Troy said walking over to them. In the past few weeks they became closer as friends.

"Nothing man, how's the teem going?"  
"It's going good, the new kids are almost ready," he responded.  
"Um, guys can we go into the living room and talk my back is starting to hurt," Gabriella interrupted.

"Oh yeah sorry Gabs," David said as they all walked into the living room.

The boys continued to talk while Gabriella watched them trying to keep up with their conversation, although Jane was just watching Gabriella with a smug look on her face.

Somehow the conversation got into how the baby was another girl.

"We just can't get a boy huh," David joked.

"Yeah well that's your guys' fault not mine, you choose that part," Gabriella said.

"Maybe she'll be into sports so that'll make up for it," Troy smiled.

"You guys are horrible…..You know you both love Lissy to death and wouldn't change any part of her," Gabriella said.

"You're right," they both sighed.

Jane kept rolling her eyes at them the whole entire time they were talking. When Troy would warp his arm around Gabriella, Jane would give them a dirty look and would lean into David even more; it was like a competition for her.

"Daddy I'd ungry," Lissy said pulling on David's shirt.

"Okay, we're going right now….Go say bye to mama," Lissy hopped off David's lap and ran to Gabriella.

"Kay see you later baby, be good for daddy and Grandma. I'll pick you up Sunday night," Gabriella said giving Lissy a big hug.

"Okie dokie mama I ove you."

"Love you too baby."  
after she was done saying goodbye to her mom, she said it to the baby and then to Troy.

"David remember not too much ice cream, last time she was up all night throwing it back up," Gabriella yelled as they walked out to David's car.

"I know Gabriella, it's not the first time I've watched her."

"Sorry, stepping off now," Gabriella knew she was being a little too over protective of Lissy.

Gabriella and Troy stood on the porch as David drove away. Even thought David is a great father, Gabriella still worries every time Lissy goes with him or anyone.

"She'll be fine," Troy said rubbing his hands up and down her arms, "Calm down."

"I know, I know."

They walked hand-in-hand back into the house already missing the 2 ½ year olds voice mocking the Disney Channel show. They walked up stairs so Gabriella could get ready for work.

"Where's you mom?"

"O she had to go to work for a little bit," Gabriella answered pulling on her blue work shirt. Troy sat on her bed and watched her get ready, smiling at her when she struggled to put on her pants.

"So guess who called me today about graduation," Gabriella said.

"Who?"

"Mr. Matsui, he called today after school to tell me that it would be best if I just have my diploma sent to me instead of walking across the stage like everyone else," she said pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"Why?"  
"Because he thinks it'll ruin the school's image to have a pregnant girl graduate on stage," she said angry.

"That is the stupidest thing, I mean your even graduating a year early, I would think they would want to flaunt that."

"Yeah well whatever, I guess it would be better if I just not go, not matter what I'll still be a graduate," she said pulling on her flats.

"No Gabriella you're gonna go, you worked too hard to not walk across that stage, you deserve it. And I know your mom can't wait to see you."

"But if it's going to be a big deal then I shouldn't go," she said putting her phone in her pocket.

Troy rolled his eyes, "what are you going to tell the girls when they ask you why I have a graduation picture and you don't?"  
"I don't know, I guess I'll think about it," she said.

He smiled then gave her a short kiss.

After she was done Troy drove her to work.

"After work we'll go get some dinner, and have a little date night," he said before she got out of the car.

"Sounds great," she gave him a kiss then went to go clock in.

It was a slow day like always so Gabriella and the other ladies just talked and gossiped about everything. All the other ladies are all mothers but they all are over 25 and have graduated high school already.

"So Gabby we all are so proud of you and we wanted to give you a graduation present," one said, "it's somethings to help you while at school." They handed her a basket full of notebooks, pens, pencils, a calculator, some chocolate bars and a bottle of Tylenol. Gabriella smiled, "Thanks guys it's awesome….I really appreciate it."

"No problem, we want to see you get as much education as possible.

They had threw Gabriella a little graduation party for her.

SORRY GUYS IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT I WANT TO THANK ALL YOU GUYS WHO GAVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS, I'LL TRY TO USE ALL OF THEM.

HANNAH


	21. Chapter 18

FAST FORWARD A WEEK AND A HALF

The last day of school came quickly and yet Gabriella still hadn't decided what to do about graduation. For the past week and a half Troy and Ms. Montez tried to convince her to go, but she still didn't know if it was a good idea.

That morning while she was packing up her books David walked into her room.

"Hey what're you doing here," she asked.

"Nice to see you too Gabs," he said starting to help her with her books.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that….I just was confused as to why you're here at 7 in the morning?"  
"I was sent to convince you to go to graduation," he said.

She didn't say anything, she knew her mom was recruiting as much people as possible to pressure her into going. They kept packing in silence.

"So when are you guys moving," he asked breaking the silence.

"3 days….we found a great apartment, it has 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and it's on the bottom floor so I don't have to carry the girls up and down the stairs and we can surprisingly afford it," Gabriella explained excitedly.

"I'm proud of you Gabs…..you are able to do things that 20 years old don't do….I admire your independence and maturity. I hope Lissy and the baby turn out to be such great women as you are."

Gabriella felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"Thank you I really appreciate that," she said giving him a hug.

"So will you go show everyone else how great you are?"  
"I don't know, I mean I don't want to go somewhere where they don't want me to be," she explained.

"Well I can definitely say that I want you there so does Troy, your mom, Taylor, my mom and most of all Lissy."

She sighed and continued packing, "why would you work so hard to not be able to share with the school that even though you have babies you can still be smart and graduate early," he asked.

"I guess you're right," she said, "alright I'll go."

"Good, me and Jane will be there at 12, o and my mom just bought me a camera so be ready for a bunch of pictures."  
Gabriella just rolled her eyes and taped up the last box of her books. David gave her a hug then left, letting Troy in.

"I knew you would finally give up and go," Troy said wrapping his arm around her waist, placing his hands on her stomach from behind.

"Yeah well I'm doing it for Lissy."

"Yeah okay," he said, they stood there like that for a few seconds more and then Troy felt a kick on his hand. His eyes grew wide with surprise, "o my god, she kicked."

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah babe she's been doing it all day."

"Well sorry, I was excited to feel my baby girl kick, "he said kissing the top of her head, "Does it hurt when she does that?"  
"No not really, it only hurts when she hits me in the ribs or the kidneys but other than that it's just weird….I don't really know how to explain it."  
He turned her around, looked into her brown eyes then they began to kiss.

They didn't realize how long they were standing there making out until Ms. Montez came up to her room holding Lissy and said, "Okay break it up, baby in the room."

They broke apart and laughed, "Grandma ine ot a aby," Lissy said.

"Yeah Grandma she's not a baby," Gabriella mocked. Ms. Montez handed Lissy to Troy then said, "Hurry up, you're gonna be late on you're last day."

"Okay let's go," Gabriella said grabbing her phone.

"Lissy are you ready to see momma graduate," Troy asked.

"Yay!!!"

Troy drove to the school in Gabriella's car. Ms. Montez told them that she and Lissy would be there at 11:45. The whole school was buzzing about it being the last day. While they walked on campus they found Taylor.

"So how does it feel being smarter than all of us," Taylor asked giving her a hug.

"Pretty good."  
They both laughed, "I'm definitely going to be there."  
The 3 of them walked to Ms. Darbus' class, the only class they have to go to the whole day. They turned in their books and lockers and praised god that the year was over.

At 10:50 Gabriella went to the office with Troy following her, to pick up her cap and gown. When Mr. Matsui saw Gabriella picking it up he just shook his head and cursed silently.

"Are you sure about this Ms. Montez," Mr. Matsui asked.

"Yep positive."

She smiled then her and Troy walked away towards the bathroom.

When Gabriella was done putting on her cap and gown she went back out to Troy.

"I look like a tomato," she whined.

Troy laughed at her comment, "Yes but a very cute tomato," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella just rolled her eyes at him.

Ms. Montez and Lissy came a little early with Subway sandwiches in hand. Troy and Gabriella were I the parking lot when they pulled up.

"Mommy!," Lissy yelled when Ms. Montez un-buckled her. Everyone in the parking lot smiled at her. By then people were arriving at the school even thought they still had an hour and a half left before it started.

"Mommy we'd ot oo a sandwich," Lissy said dragging Ms. Montez along trying to get to her mom faster.

When Lissy got to Gabriella she handed her a Subway bag.

"There's one in there for you too Troy," Ms. Montez said.

"Thanks."

They all sat in front of the school and ate their sandwiched. David came soon after, Lissy was the first one to notice him.

"Daddy!!"

They all turned their head towards David and Jane.

"I don't like her," Ms. Montez said.

"Yeah me either, but David seems to like her a lot so we're just gonna have to try to get along with her," Gabriella said.

"Daddy!," Lissy said running up to him jumping into his arms. Then they all walked over towards the rest of the group; Jane looked like she didn't want to be there.

"Hey David," Ms. Montez said giving him a hug.

A few seconds later, "I have to pee, I'll be right back," Gabriella said, slowly standing up.

"I have to too, I'll go with you," Jane said.

Gabriella forced a smile, as they waked towards the bathroom.

"You need to stay away from David," Jane said once they were out of earshot.

"Excuse me?"  
"He's not yours anymore, you gave him up," she said.

"Yeah I know, David's just my friend."  
"I see the way you look at him and he's always at you're house."

"What! David only comes over because of Lissy…I'm with Troy now," Gabriella said.

"Whatever, just stay away from him, I'm the new girl in his life….He's never going to come over again."

"You cant keep him away from me, he has to come over because of Lissy."

"Then I'll keep him away from Lissy too," she smirked.

"That's his daughter, he's not going to stop seeing her because you said so."  
"Wanna bet," Jane said then walked back to the group.

Gabriella couldn't believe what Jane had just said to her. She went to the bathroom then walked back to everyone, but she still was very fazed by her and Jane's conversation.

When it came time for the ceremony to start the all filed into the cafeteria. Troy, Ms. Montez, David, Jane and Lissy found seats close to the front. Gabriella went and sat in the students seats waiting until all the administrators were done talking, she didn't know half the people she was sitting by mostly because they are all older. Most of them were looking at her slyly, trying not to get caught.

So far Graduation was going pretty good, even though Jane was there. When Gabriella's name was called all her teachers cheered almost louder than her family.

"Great Job Ms. Montez," Ms. Darbus said shaking her hand as Gabriella crossed the stage.

"Thank you."  
She was glad that she decided to come after all.

THANKS FOR READING. REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	22. Chapter 19

Gabriella woke up to being shook, at first she thought it was Troy trying to get her attention but when she opened her eyes she saw Lissy.

"Mamma, mamma ime oo ake up," Lissy said.

"Lissy give me ten more minutes."  
"No untile Troy said ooo ave oo ake up now. It's ime to go," Lissy said pulling on Gabriella's arm.

"Go where," she groaned.

"Da new ouse!"

For some reason it had slipped her mind that it was moving day. She was excited yet nervous about moving away from her mom and only being 16, well almost 17.

She rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes then got up as fast as she could.

"Where's Uncle Troy?"

"Downstairs he'd utting do oxes en da ar."  
Gabriella grabbed Lissy's hand and they walked down stairs. She was the only one not dressed, still sporting her sweatpants and Troy's t-shirt.

"Morning baby," Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning," Gabriella said then gave him a kiss.

"EWWW!," Lissy yelled.

They both laughed, Troy picked her up then both Troy and Gabriella gave her a kiss on her cheek. Lissy rubbed off their kisses when Troy put her down.

Lissy ran into the living room and played with Troy's basketball. Troy went and picked up more boxes that were stacked by the door. Gabriella followed him picking up a small bag, which was the only thing Troy would let her pick up. They walked outside and Gabriella saw Chad trying to arrange the boxes in the cars.

"Hey Gabs, nice of you to join the rest of the world," Chad joked. She just rolled her eyes the gave him a hug.

"So when do we get to see my little niece," Chad asked patting her stomach while Troy continued to go get boxes.

"Three more months, which sucks because that's right around the time we all start school."  
"Well no matter what I cant wait to spoil her rotten," he said.

"O Taylor wanted me to tell you that she'll be here later, she just had to finish something for her mom," he said.

"Okay cool."

Gabriella walked back upstairs and got ready while they boys finished loading up the cars. While she was getting dressed David called her.

"Hey," she answered.

"Gabriella, I cant come help you guys today."  
"Really why," she asked struggling to put on her shoes.

"Me and Jane are gonna go spend some more time together."

"What about his weekend are you still gonna take Lissy," she asked.

"I cant me and Jae are gonna go to her aunts lake house."  
"Lissy's going to be mad at you," she said.

"She'll get over it," he said then hung up. Gabriella couldn't believe what he just said , she couldn't believe Jane actually got David to stay to not care about Lissy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom knocking on her door and coming in.

"Gabriella it's time to," Ms. Montez said then stopped when she saw Gabriella sitting on her bed with a upset look on her face.

"Gabriella what's wrong?"  
She sniffled then told her all about what David said and all about what Jane said at Graduation. Her mom was shocked the whole time Gabriella was telling her the storied.

"I knew she was going to mess up everything," Ms. Montez said.

"I just don't know how to tell Lissy."  
Ms. Montez gave her daughter a reassuring hug, not knowing what to say to her.

Gabriella put the thoughts of Jane and David in the back of her mind and went back to the happiness of moving day. When she walked down stairs she aw Mrs. Bolton playing with Lissy. Gabriella smiled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Mama elp me!," Lissy said through a fit of giggles while Mrs. Bolton tickled her. She stopped and looked up, "Hey Gabriella."

"Hey."  
"Lissy why don't you help Grandma make lunch," Mrs. Bolton and, Lissy got up and ran to the kitchen.

"I really appreciate you letting Troy movie in with us," Gabriella said stepping closer to Mrs. Bolton.

"No problem….he's changed into a great man because of you. And don't worry he'll never be like his dad."

"I just hope that Mr. Bolton will realize that I didn't ruin Troy's life," Gabriella said.

"Well don't tell either of them I told you this but Jack (Troy's dad) thinks that Troy is going to end up regretting his decision just like he does….sometimes he wishes he could go back and be a pro-basketball player like he planned instead of a high school coach."

"What decision," Gabriella asked.

"To stay with me when I got pregnant in high school."

Gabriella was confused, "I thought you had Troy when you were 30?"  
"Yeah I did," they both walked into the dinning room and sat down making sure no one else was around, "When I was 16 I got pregnant and me and Jack got married, he started working at my dad's office so we had some money to live on. We seemed pretty good but I could always tell that he wasn't so happy about gibing up his basketball dreams but he bit his tongue and went along with what he was supposed to do….we had a little girl, Julie. After she was born Jack was a changed man, he didn't looked sad about basketball anymore, that girl was his world. We both didn't know that we could love someone so much," Mrs. Bolton was starting to cry, " she made it all better. When she was 14 I found out I was pregnant, with Troy and she was so excited; we all were. I was two months pregnant when Julie got into a car accident and dies, she was going to a birthday party with her friends and they were hit by a drunk driver. Everyone else walked away with a few broken bones but she didn't make it," She pulled out her wallet and digged into a secret pocket and showed Gabriella a picture," That's her, she would be almost 31.

Julie looked just like Troy, she had long sandy brown hair and striking blue eyes and a great smile. You could tell that they are related.

By that time Gabriella was trying to hold back her own tears. She never knew this, now she understood why Mr. Bolton acted the way her did.

"He seemed to get worse after she died, it was his idea to not tell Troy and he got rid of all her pictures, so there wasn't really anyway Troy would find out….I don't even know why I went along with it, I guess it's just easier to forget her than have to cry about her all the time."  
"I'm so sorry…..I couldn't image loosing Lissy or the baby," Gabriella said then gave her a hug, "she was beautiful."

"Yes she was…..I know it'll be hard to keep her a secret from Troy but will you let me tell him, I've kept it a secret too long."

"Sure."

They wiped away their stray tears and went back out to the open part of the house. Gabriella seemed closer to Mrs. Bolton now, she felt older now like she wasn't 16 like she was 36. Being told about Julie made her feel apart of the regular mothers club that she was mature enough to know huge secret.

"Hey I was looking for you, are you ready to go," Ms. Montez asked carrying a bag with a lasagna for lunch, "I thought we could have lunch at your apartment."

"Sounds great, lets go."

THANKS FOR READING, I'LL PROBABLY HAVE A CHAPTER OF WHAT ELSE IS NEW OUT THIS WEEK.

HANNAH


	23. Chapter 20

Gabriella laid on their bed rubbing her stomach at 9 pm. Listening to the water splashing around in the bathroom as Troy gave Lissy a bath. Their friends and family left 3 hours ago and everything was all unpacked. She was happy that they were at their apartment all settled but yet she was nervous that they were at their apartment all settled.

The baby was moving around trying to find a comfortable spot, keeping Gabriella up. Her thoughts kept flowing back to her conversation with Mrs. Bolton. Gabriella wondered if Troy would be a different person if he always knew about Julie.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lissy running into their room all wet with her towel wrapped around her shoulders.

"Lissy come on," Troy yelled running after her. Gabriella giggled as she watched Troy chase Lissy around the room.

"This isn't funny," Troy said talking to Gabriella.

"Yeah it is."

"Gabriella please help me," he pleaded.

"Fine……Melissa Grace stop! Go get your clothes on," she said.

Lissy stopped and walked towards her room.

"You're like a superhero," he said plopping down on the bed.

"Nope I'm a mom," she smiled, "it gets better I promise," she said reaching down rubbing his head.

"Is it time for bed yet," he groaned.

"Yea, I'll go read Lissy a story and put her to bed," she said slowly getting up.

"Are you sure, I can do it."

"Yea, you've done everything today. I can read her story…..why don't you go take a shower," she said then giving him a kiss.

"I'll wait, so you can join me," he smiled. She just smiled and gave him another kiss.

When Gabriella got to Lissy's room she was sitting on her bed with her book; all ready. Gabriella sat down next to her and picked up 'Junie B. Jones and The Stinky Smelly Bus' off of Lissy's lap. While Gabriella read, Lissy rested her hands on Gabriella's stomach, which seemed to calm the baby down.

10 minutes into reading Lissy fell asleep. Gabriella put down the book and gave Lissy a kiss on the forehead. When she walked back into their room she saw Troy in the same spot she left him and his eyes were closed so she assumed he was asleep so she decided to take a shower without him. She started walking to the bathroom when she heard, "Hey what about me. I thought I was gonna take one with you," Troy said still laying in the same spot.

"Then got off your lazy butt and lets go," she yelled into the room.

They hopped into the shower together. (DON'T WORRY NOTHING GRAPHIC UP AHEAD)

Gabriella stood their underneath the warm water with Troy's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"You're beautiful," he said resting his chin lightly on her shoulder.

"I guess."  
Troy began kissing her shoulder and her neck. After a few more butterfly kiss on her neck, he began sucking on her sweet spot just below her ear. Gabriella always loved that but that night she didn't want to have sex, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Babe please, I'm not in the mood," she said pulling her self away.

"I'm sorry, I love you I do. I'm just tired. Maybe tomorrow night….How about I get Taylor to watch Lissy and we can have a date night," Gabriella said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," he said then lent down and gave her a kiss.

They finished their shower a few minutes later, then went to bed. They both fell asleep right away.

At 3 in the morning Gabriella woke up feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. At first she just thought it would go away but a little while later she felt it again. She began to panic because the pain was worse then labor pains.

"Troy," she said shaking him awake trying to hold back her tears; something was defiantly wrong.

He woke up, "What's wrong," he panicky asked when he saw the pain in her face.

"I don't know, something wrong with the baby," she said through her tears. He didn't say anything, he just hopped up put on some clothes and his shoes as fast as he could. He grabbed his keys and tan to Lissy's room and took her to the car. When he got back to Gabriella she was still laying on the bed crying from the pain. Troy picked her up and carried her bridal style to the car. Lissy was still asleep in the backseat.

Troy drove as fast as she could to the hospital, his heart racing from panic. By then Gabriella was crying more out of fear for the baby then the pain.

When Troy pulled into the hospital emergency room, two doctors helped her into a wheel chair and into the hospital with Troy racing behind them with Lissy in his arms, who was wide awake crying not knowing what was going on. It all seemed to go by so quick, it all was happing so fast.

All of a sudden Gabriella was on a hospital bed on her way to get a c-section. She was panicking, one second she was getting a ultrasound and the next she was rolling down the hall for surgery. Troy wasn't allowed to go in with her, so he was sitting in the hallway with Lissy, wiping away his tears.

"Untle Troy, what's ong wiff mama," Lissy asked sitting in his lap.

"Mama has to go have the baby, cause the baby's heart isn't doing what it's supposed to," he said looking sown into her brown innocent eyes.

"Will she'd ed otay?"  
"I don't know sweetheart, she's really little her body doesn't know how to work by itself like yours," he explained.

"Well I tink she'll be fine."

Troy pulled out his cell phone and called Ms. Montez.

"Troy what do you want it's 3:30 in the morning."  
"Gabriella's in the hospital, she's having a c-section…..the doctor said Gabriella was going into pre-term labor and they were going to give her some medicine to stop it but then the baby's hear rate was going way down…..the doctors aren't sure id the baby will survive because she's so early," he explained.

"O my god, I'll be right there."

He hung up and punched the ground out of frustration. This is the first time he cried so much his eyes were bloodshot.

10 minutes later the doors opened and they rolled Gabriella out to her room. She was still under anesia. The baby followed behind; she was in a incubator hooked up to so many machines. You could barely see her under all the wires, she was so tiny.

"Mr. Bolton," the doctor said, "we're moving Gabriella to her recovery room, she should come back into consciousness in the next few minutes. As for the baby she will be put in the intensive care unit. She's really early so she has to gave machines to help her breath and there is a machine to help her heart circulate her blood. She is 1 pound and 7 ounces and 10 inches long."

Troy just nodded and tightened his grip on Lissy.

He followed behind Gabriella all the way to her room, carrying Lissy. The say that was supposed to be exciting turned horrible in a hour.

Ms. Montez came into the room 20 minutes later still wearing the curlers in her hair. Gabriella was starting to stir awake when Troy began telling Mrs. Montez everything he knew and Lissy was asleep on the bench in the room.

Gabriella opened her eyes and saw Troy talking to her mom and she hear the beeping of her hear monitor, in that moment she realized that it wasn't a dream it all was actually happening.

"Is she okay," Gabriella asked wiping a tear away.

Troy turned to her and grabbed her hand," she's in the intensive care unit. She has machines helping her breath and helps her blood circulate, she is 1 pound and 7 ounces and 10 inches long."

Gabriella took a deep breath then felt her warm tears go down her face and she felt Troy's drop on her hand.

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen," she said.

"I know baby, but she'll be fine," Ms. Montez said brushing away her own tears.

"Is god punishing me for having my babies young?"  
"No! don't every think that," her mom said, "Lissy and this baby are the best things that came to this family."

A few minutes later "Troy why don't you go call your mom," Gabriella said. He got up and walked to the hallway and called his mom. Leaving the girls to sit in the room in silence.

At 5 am Mrs. Bolton came walking in with some snacks and 4 cups of coffee. Still nobody talked, they ultimately wanted Gabriella to talk first. The nurse came in soon after handing Gabriella papers for the baby to fill out.

"Troy what's her middle name," Gabriella asked.

"Faith," he said immediately.

DATE OF BIRTH TIME OF BIRTH 

June 21, 2009 3:24 am

"Gabriella what's her name," Troy asked.

"Camryn-Julie Faith Montez-Bolton," she said turning to look at Mrs. Bolton who was smiling with joy.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEW

HANNAH


	24. Chapter 21

SO IT TOOK ME SO LONG, ME AND MY FAMILY JUST MOVED INTO A NEW HOUSE SO I DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO UPLOAD. BUT ENJOY!

Gabriella couldn't sleep, she was so worried about Camryn. She wondered who was watching her and making sure her machines were on. She didn't know if she was hurt or hungry or scared. When Gabriella closed her eyes just to rest she tried to imagine what she looked like.

Camryn was already one day old and she had been visited by both Grandmas, Lissy and Taylor. Troy and Gabriella were too afraid to see her just in case she didn't survive. The doctors told them she was doing great, however, considering how early she was.

Ms. Montez took Lissy home with her when visiting hours were over. Taylor had called David to see if he would come get Lissy but he said he couldn't even when she told him about Camryn. But that was the least of their problems.

Gabriella constantly blamed herself for not being able to carry Camryn longer. But everyone reminded her that it wasn't her fault; she did everything she was supposed to do.

On Camryn's 3rd day birthday Gabriella sneaked out of her room to the intensive care unit, making sure Troy didn't wake up. Her stitches still hurt but she didn't care, she wanted to make sure her baby was okay. It was 3:30 in the morning; everyone was asleep and the nurses were at their stations talking. Gabriella took a deep breath then knocked on the door to the NICU. A nurse opened the door and smiled, almost every nurse in the hospital knew about Gabriella.

"Can I see her," Gabriella asked.

"Definitely," the nurse let her in. The room was full of machined and incubators; very heartbreaking. Gabriella washed her hands then the nurse walked her over to Camryn.

Everyone was right, she was tiny and most of the machines keeping her alive were bigger than her. Gabriella's eyes started to well up; no parent wants to see their child that way. Of what Gabriella could see of her was beautiful, she has tan olive color skin and dark hair.

"She's doing great," the nurse said, "in about 2 weeks we expect her to not need the hear machine. And we've slowly been giving her steroids for her lungs and they are helping but she'll need that for a little while longer. And her vocal cords are getting stronger also, her cry is still a little quiet though. If you would like you could pump breast milk and we can put it in her feeding tube with her medicine and other milk, it'll make her immune system better."

"Okay," Gabriella said weakly.

They stood there in silence, staring down at Camryn. Gabriella noticed there was music lightly playing 'think of me' from the phantom of the opera. One of Gabriella's favorite songs. She remembered singing it to Lissy when she was a baby to get her to go to sleep.

"I love her name," the nurse said interrupting Gabriella's thoughts.

"Thanks, I know it's long but it has a good story behind it."

"That's good, it'll be nice for her to know that the name is as special as she is."

There was a rocking chair next to the incubator so Gabriella sat down.

"You can stay here as long as you like," she said then walked away towards the other babies.

Gabriella sat there looking around at Camryn's incubator. On the back, she noticed a sign that said 'happy birthday Camryn-Julie', also there was a little chalk board hanging next to it that said '3 days in counting! And Gabriella noticed the blanket that Camryn was using was the blanket that Troy bought a few weeks earlier. Gabriella wondered if Tory had come to visit without her.

"Hey Camryn baby it's mommy…..I know it took me a long time to come see you but I'm here now and I'll never leave you. I'll come by everyday and say hi and tell you about everyone. You have to promise me that you'll be okay, that me and daddy will be able to see you grow up and go to school and get married and have babies of your own," Gabriella said a little bit above a whisper and resting her hand on the closed incubator, "I know I wasn't able to carry you longer but I know you'll be able to fix my mistake."  
Gabriella said wiping away her tears.

A few hours later Gabriella went back to her room to get some sleep. She was still worried about Camryn but now that she's seen her Gabriella seemed more at ease. So she felt a little comfortable to sleep.

When Gabriella woke up Lissy jumped onto her bed and snuggled into her chest.

"Aye Mama," Lissy said.

"Hey baby….Where's Uncle Tory and Grandma?"  
"They went oo ive Amryn da picture I made," Lissy answered.

"Why didn't they wait, I would've gone with them?"  
"Day aid day didn't want oo upset ooo," Lissy said.

Gabriella didn't want any of them to give her special treatment because they thought she would get upset or if they were afraid of what she would say.

Later on Gabriella's doctor came in and ran all her tests to see if she was okay to go home. She was excited to go home yet she didn't want to leave Camryn at the hospital.

"Okay Ms. Montez you can go home, but I don't want you to lift anything over 5 pounds and don't lay on your stomach for a few weeks….but you can come see Camryn any time you want and we'll take great care of her," he said.

"Thank you," both Troy and Gabriella said.

Gabriella was packing up all her stuff and Troy came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Can we go see her before we leave," Gabriella asked.

"You just read my mind."  
"Do you have you're camera," she asked turning around wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, why?"  
"So we can take pictures of her," she answered.

He gave her a quick kiss then they walked hand in hand to the NICU.

They spent almost an hour saying goodbye. They had to lift up some of Lissy's pictures to see her and take her pictures. They lost count on how many times they kissed the incubator and how many times they said 'I love you'. When they finally left and went out to the car they already missed her like crazy.

"Can we go see her after dinner," Gabriella asked when they were almost to the apartment.

"Of course."

Troy really wanted to just turn the car around and head back to the hospital but he knew it would be better to come home for a little bit. He didn't know that you could love someone so much he just met.

When they got to the apartment they noticed both of their mother's cars in the parking lot. They grabbed their bags and went in. Sitting on the couch was Mrs. Bolton, Ms. Montez, Taylor, Chad and Lissy. Gabriella wondered why they all were there but Troy knew exactly what was going on.

"Hey guys what's up," Gabriella asked.

No body said anything. They all just smiled widely. Taylor got up and walked over to her friend grabbing her arm.

"I have something to show you," Taylor said pulling her toward Lissy's room. She covered Gabriella's eyes with her hands and walked her into the room.

Taylor took her hands away and revealed the surprise. The room was split in two, one half was painted red and the other was yellow. All Lissy's things were arranged on the red side and their was a new crib, changing table, rocking chair and dresser on the yellow side. Also their were selves built onto the walls holding pictures of everyone and on the big red wall 'Melissa' was painted out in yellow with stars around it and on the yellow wall 'Camryn- Julie' was painted in Red with purple butterfly's around it. And on the ground in the middle of the room that divides the room was half a star mat and half a butterfly mat sown together.

Gabriella smiled widely and wiped away a tear.

"It's beautiful Taylor I love it," she said, "thank you."

"No problem, the boys helped too," Taylor said giving her friend a hug. While the girls were talking Troy printed out Camryn's pictures. Then he went and put one on the shelf and one in the crib.

"Love you baby," he said to the picture.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'M HOPING ABOUT HAVING WHAT ELSE IS NEW OUT IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT!


	25. Important Note

Hey guys i'm sorry i havent uploaded in a long time, i've been having a little writers block. And i was thinking that maybe all of you guys that want to participate to write a chapter with what you want to happen next and i'll pick the one that i like the most and post it as the next chapter. What do you think?

hannah


	26. Chapter 22

3 weeks later(July 12):

The hospital was as quiet as usual but the sounds of gossip came from the nurses and Ms. Montez in station 6. They all were visiting Camryn like they do everyday and they've all have made friends with the nurses and doctors; it made the situation a little less worrisome. Camryn is now off the heart machines and gaining a 2 pounds every week (now she is 6 lbs and 7 oz.) but she still has the machine helping her breath and the feeding tube. Though she is still in her incubator she's already starting to act like a daddy's girl.

Troy and Gabriella stood outside of the NICU waiting for Lissy, she was sitting with Camryn telling her stories and things that big sisters say to little sisters.

"So mamma what do you want to do for your birthday," Troy asked pulling Gabriella into a big hug.

"Nothing, I've never been a big fan of birthdays."

"Come on Gabriella, it's your 17th birthday your last birthday before you're 18; make it a big one," he said.

"So it's just another birthday, I'd rather be with you and the girls then have a big party."  
"Okay I guess that's reasonable. What about Lissy can she have a big party?"

"If she wants one, what she most wants is for David to come see her," Gabriella said starting to feel sad.

"I know, I just feel so bad for her."  
"What if you take her out for some one on one time, I think she'll like that," Gabriella suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he said then gave her a sweet kiss that seemed to linger.

"Okay, okay break it up. You already have 2 babies," Ms. Montez said walking up to them while they continued to kiss. They broke apart and blushed.

"Hey mom," Gabriella said.

"Hey, I have to go to work do you want me to drop Lissy off at gymnastics?"  
"No that's okay, we're gonna give her a little bit more time with Camryn," Gabriella said.

"Okay, I'll see you later for dinner….And promise me you'll keep the physical contact to a minimum while I'm gone."

Troy laughed.

"Bye mom," Gabriella said annoyed.

The couple waited a few more minutes for Lissy. Then they went to Lissy's gymnastics practice. Troy and Gabriella sat in the chairs set aside for parents, with all of the other parents. They've never been the most sociable parents there since not that many people would actually talk to them but all the other parents love Lissy. 20 minutes into their practice Lissy push this other girl down to the floor and the other girl got up and pushed her back; these two 2 year olds started a fist fight. Troy got out of his seat so fast and ran over the two girls and tried to break them up but Lissy kept fighting.

"MELISSA STOP," Gabriella yelled running up to them. The other girl's mom followed after. Troy finally pried Lissy away from the other girl, by them both girls were crying.

"Take it back, Take it back," we all Lissy was saying.

"Lissy what happened," Troy asked wiping away her tears.

"She said mommy and daddy are stupid and that Camryn is stupid too," Lissy said still with tears coming out of her eyes.

"You're daughter is out of control," the other mom said picking up her daughter.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you're daughter wasn't such a bitch," Gabriella said.

"Well at least my daughter wasn't born when I was 14 you whore."

And in a blink of an eye Gabriella tackled her to the ground and they started fist fighting. Troy put down Lissy as fast as he could and grabbed on to Gabriella and tried to pry her away from the other mom. When he finally got her away from the other mom he grabbed Lissy's hand and took them both outside.

"What the hell is the matter with you," Troy said setting her down on the ground.

"I'm sorry," was all Gabriella said. Troy picked up Lissy who was now starting to calm down and grabbed Gabriella's hand and walked back to the car.

"Untle Troy can we go see Camryn," Lissy asked.

"Yea sweetheart we can," he said then drove back to the hospital.

I KNOW IT WAS VERY SHORT BUT I'M STILL HAVING A LITTLE WRITERS BLOCK. REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT.

HANNAH


	27. Chapter 23

A few days later Troy and Gabriella were hanging out at their apartment with Taylor and Chad. The boys were out on the basketball court and they took Lissy with them to teach her the ropes to being a great basketball player. The girls were in the apartment watching them from their balcony in the master bedroom.

"So when are you guys gonna let me give you a baby shower," Taylor asked with pleading eyes towards her best friend.

"Taylor Camryn's already born," Gabriella smiled then took a sip of her ice tea.

"So, I still want to give her one…People do it all the time after their babies are born…Please I didn't get to give Lissy one."

"That's because you didn't know about Lissy until she was 2," Gabriella pointed out.

"True but pwease, pwease just let me do this for you."  
Gabriella sighed and gave in knowing that Taylor wasn't going to give up when it came to this conversation.

"Yay good you said yes because the shower is tomorrow at noon at my house," Taylor said then waiting for Gabriella to yell at her for planning this party without telling her. But all Gabriella did was roll her eyes and continued to watch Troy holding up Lissy so she could shoot a basket.

"So I heard about Lissy's fight," Taylor said, "and yours."

"Who?," Gabriella asked shocked, "Damit Troy!"

"No it was Chad….Who heard it from Troy," Taylor said, "Gabriella don't worry I'm on your side I think that mom and her little girl were bitches they deserved what they got. I just cant believe that sweet innocent Gabriella really tackled another mom….So what about Lissy can she go back?"  
"Yeah she can but she has to see a therapist and go to anger management before she can," Gabriella said.

"She's 2 and they are gonna make her go to anger management."

"Well in 2 weeks she'll be 3 but yea that's what they told Troy she had to do before she could go back," Gabriella smiled.

"I hope he told them that she's not going back."

"Of course," Gabriella said finishing up her tea.

Taylor smiled, "Good….I wish I was there to cheer Lissy on."  
Gabriella turned shocked to Taylor and said, "You've been hanging out with Chad too long."  
Taylor sat and watched Gabriella while she watched the boys and Lissy, the whole time Gabriella had a big smile, or smirk (that's how Taylor would describe it). After a while Taylor thought that Gabriella was looking a little too happy.

"What's up with you," she asked.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure because you're extra….smiley today?"  
"I am," Gabriella asked.

"Yea….Did you and Troy just have sex," she asked seriously.

"Taylor!"

"What it's a reasonable question," she defended.

"Taylor I just had a baby and besides your not allowed to have sex until 6 weeks after you give birth even if it's a caesarian….And why would you think that would be the first reason why I'm happy."

"Because it's you guys," Gabriella gave her a death stare, "Okay then if it's not that then why are you so happy," she asked.

"I cant be happy that I'm Graduated and starting college in a few weeks and I have a great boyfriend and my baby is doing great in the hospital?"  
"I guess….For now," Taylor giggled.

Gabriella ignored her crazy friend and went back to watching the basketball game.

A few minutes later Troy, Chad and Lissy came back into the apartment. All were exhausted from the game even Lissy.

"Mamma I won," Lissy yelled from the arms of Chad.

"Don't forget about me," Chad said.

"O yea untle Chad won too, he was on my team," she cleared up.

Troy stood next to them with a pretend sad face, "Aww Lissy you hurt Uncle Troy's feelings," Gabriella said walking up to Troy and pulling him in for a hug.

Lissy turned to look at him and said, "I'm sorry, don't be sad. I'll let you win next time," then gave him a kiss on the cheek and jumped into his arms.

"Okay I guess that works," he said then started tickling her like crazy.

"S-t-t-t-t-o-o-o-p-p-p," she said through a fit of giggles, "p-p-p-p-l-l-l-e-a-s-s-s-e s-s-s-s-s-t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o-o-p-p-p-p d-d-d-d-a-a-a-a-d-d-d-d-y-y-y-y t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-I-I-I-I-I-c-c-c-c-k-k-k-k-k-l-l-l-l-l-l-e-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s-s."

Troy and everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the little girl that got up and ran away still in a fit of giggles, she expecting Troy to run after her. They all just stood their not knowing what to say.

"Um come on Chad lets go home, I still have a bunch of things I have to do before Camryn's shower," Taylor said pulling him towards the door.

"But I want to say," he said then Taylor punched him in the stomach, "Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow."

After the door clicked closed Troy said, "um I think I'm going take a walk."  
Gabriella didn't press him on it, "Okay, I think me and Lissy are going to go stop by my moms to get her pj's and then maybe go see Camryn again."

"Alright see you later," he said giving her a kiss on her cheek and walking out the door.

Gabriella didn't know what to say to Troy, they both knew that Lissy was angry that her dad hasn't came to see her in almost a month and Troy was the next best thing. The worst part is knowing that Lissy really loves Troy but she wont be his, she'll always be David's no matter what happens.

"Lissy come on lets go get your pj's from Grandma's and go see Camryn," Gabriella said walking into Lissy's room.

"Yay," she said hopping off her bed and running to her mom.

While they were in the car driving towards Ms. Montez's house Lissy said something that almost made Gabriella get in car accident, "Mama can Untle Troy be my daddy?"

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	28. Chapter 24

How do you tell a 2 almost 3 year old that who's your father isn't determined by who you like at the time. Gabriella had no idea how she was supposed to respond to what Lissy said, it melted her heart that Lissy loved Troy enough to ask if he could be her daddy but the truth was that the situation is way more complicated then what Lissy would even understand. All Gabriella wanted to do was tell Lissy yes but then what about David, she technacly still belonged to him even thought he was being such an ass. And Gabriella didn't even know if Troy would want to be Lissy's 'Father'.

Gabriella shifted in her seat still trying to find the best answer or at least the best comment.

"What about Daddy, I would think that he would be very upset to hear you say that."

"I don't like him any mores," Lissy said looking down at her feet.

"Baby why not?"

Lissy sniffled, "Cause he don't see me no more and he doesn't call me Lissy Doll no mores when he called that one times."

Gabriella had to hold back her tears after she looked at Lissy through her rear view mirror and she was starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry baby…..Why don't you ask uncle Troy."  
Lissy looked up and wiped her eyes, "Okay," she smiled.

After Lissy calmed down she sang along to the radio with no care in the world. However Gabriella couldn't concentrate on what Lissy was singing or whatever she was telling her mother; all of Gabriella's thoughts were on Troy and David, who was better for Lissy.

They went and got Lissy pajamas then went back to see Camryn, which they did every night before they go to bed. The nurses watched and played with Lissy while Gabriella was talking to the small little girl in her incubator.

"Hey sweetheart, it's mommy. How are you," she spoke as the baby girl wiggled around in her small confinements, "Auntie Taylor planned a party for you tomorrow and you'll get a bunch of new stuff from mommy and daddy's friends does that sound fun? I'm sorry you cant be there but I'll take a bunch of pictures and I'll bring then here and show you okay….So baby mamma needs your help, I don't know what to do, Lissy wants daddy to be her daddy and I don't know what to say to her and I know you would most likely love to have the same daddy as your big sister but I don't know if she can. Am I doing the right thing by letting her forget her old daddy for a new one?"

Gabriella didn't expect Camryn to answer her in any way, she just wanted to express her thoughts out loud to someone who would understand what was going around her; an innocent bystander. And she also was told that it was better for her to talk to Camryn about anything to help her brain development so even thought it was about her sister and her dad at least she was getting stronger while learning new things about her family. Gabriella watched her as she started to calm down and then looked at her sweet little face and saw that he eyes were open revealing bright ocean blue eyes identical to Troy's; then a smiled crossed Gabriella's face as she saw her baby girls eyes for the first time staring back at her.

Only a few seconds later Camryn's doctor came in the NICU and walked over to Gabriella.

"Hey Gabriella," he smiled, "She's been opening her eyes all day today, they're beautiful aren't they."

"Yeah just like Troy's," she responded not taking her eyes away from Camryn's.

"Now that she's opening her eyes, we're gonna have to give her eye drops to see if her eyes are fine and they are working right."  
"How do the drops work," she asked now looking up and the doctor.

"We put a small amount on her eyes and if they turn up clear on the eyes then they are fine but if they have like a milky look to them then her eyes aren't working right and we may have to do more intensive tests," he explained.

"Do they hurt?"  
"Not at all, it just feels like water."

"Okay but what about her ears are they fine," she asked.

"We cant determine that now we have to wait until she's older, when her motor skills are better….But we did get the scans of her brain and they are looking great. Amazing for how they would be at this stage of age. Once she can eat without the tube and her lungs are stronger and all her test are fine then she'll be like a regular baby just a little smaller and she will be aloud to go home."

"Really it's that easy," she said excitedly.

"Yea well that's not such a easy task but yea it's that easy….I'm surprised that you and Troy came separately, I would have thought you would come together as always."

"You mean Troy was here," Gabriella asked.

"Yeah he left about 15 minutes ago, I told him the same thing I told you about Camryn."  
She smiled knowing that Troy probably came here to do the same thing she was doing; talking to Camryn, expressing their feelings to Camryn. I guess it's the place where they both felt most comfortable to share their most deepest secrets/feelings.

A few minutes later Gabriella said goodbye to Camryn and went to get Lissy and go back to the apartment. Lissy feel asleep only a few seconds after she was buckled into her carseat leaving Gabriella to drive in silence. When she pulled up into her parking spot at the apartment she noticed Troy sitting on a bench right next to it.

"Hey stranger," Gabriella said as she stepped out of the car.

"Hey babe, how was Camryn?"  
"I don't know how do you think she looked," she said trying to hide a smirk.

"How'd you know."

"The doctor," she shrugged.

"Did you see her eyes," he asked pulling Gabriella closer into her body.

"Yeah I did, she's a total daddy's girl all around," she said giving him a kiss.

He untangled his arms from Gabriella's and then went into the car and carefully get Lissy out of the car without waking her up and then put her in her bed back to the apartment.

"Do you think that I'm a horrible person for wanted to take Lissy away from David, for me to be her dad instead of him," he asked laying down on their bed as Gabriella changed her clothes.

"Not at all, I think you are a way better father to her then he has been lately….You know what she asked my while we were in the car," she asked, "She asked me if I you could be her dad."

"Really," he said sitting up, "You think I can be?"  
"Yeah, definitely, I'll David tomorrow and ask him to give her up to you."

"Thank you so much I would love that," he said grabbing her and pulling her down on the bed and gave her sweet long kisses and then they fell asleep in each others arms.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	29. Chapter 25

Taylor called Gabriella the next morning telling her that the party is at 2, so Gabriella had time to go over to David's. Troy and Lissy went out to go get some ice cream and of course went to go check on Camryn. On her way to David's she stopped at the court office and picked up the adoption papers for David to sign. All the way to David's house Gabriella was getting nervous not knowing how to ask him to give Lissy away to Troy. She knocked on the door and a very annoyed David answered the door.

"What do you want?"  
"David we need to talk," Gabriella said.

"Can't we do this later…I'll call you."

"No we have to do this now," Gabriella said as Jane came walking up to David.

"What are you doing here," Jane asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took the papers out of her pocket, "I need you to sign these."

He grabbed then from her, "What are they."

"I need you to give up your parental rights of Lissy."  
"Why," he asked.

"Because Troy wants to adopt her and she wants him to adopt her……You wouldn't have to pay child support anymore and you would only have to see her when you wanted to and you wouldn't have any obligations to me anymore," Gabriella explained trying to make him think it's a good idea.

He stood there staring down at the papers thinking about what he should do. He sighed then asked, "If I sign these can I still see her sometimes?"

"Definitely, and I know she'll want to see you sometimes."  
"She doesn't love me any more huh," he asked starting to feel bad about his actions in the past month.

"She does love you and she'll still love you. Just because Troy will be her dad it doesn't mean that she doesn't still love you."

This whole time Jane was rolling her eyes in the back of her head and trying not to say anything. David looked down at the papers one last time then walked into his house and came back out with a pen and signed all of the papers.

"Thanks David I really appreciate this."

"Here you go," he said handing her the signed papers.

"You know Taylor is throwing the baby a baby shower and everyone is invited, would you like to come?"  
"I don't thinks so, but I'll call you or something later," he answered.

Gabriella said goodbye and drove back to the apartment relieved that it wasn't that hard to get David to sign the papers. It was a victory in Gabriella's book, she was more happy that getting him to sign the papers was easier then she thought it would be then actually Troy adopting Lissy.

When Gabriella got back to the apartment Troy and Lissy were back and Troy was giving her a bath and getting her ready for the baby shower. Gabriella walked into the bathroom and saw Troy rinsing her hair and Lissy telling him a story about her imaginary friend Calvin, it was so cute.

"And then he jumped off the bed and hurt his arms and then his daddy cames and kissed his boo-boo and then we went and played with the princess dolls," Lissy continued her story to Troy and Troy was actually listening.

"He was okay right," he asked indulging the little girl.

"Yeps he felt much better."

Gabriella continued to watch them as they interacted with each other as she leaned against the doorway, Troy and Lissy still not noticing she was standing there.

"You know I could die while waiting for you guys to realize I'm standing here," Gabriella said crossing her arms at her chest. They both turned around and smiled.

"Mamma, I gets all clean for Cammie's party," Lissy said as Troy dried her off with a towel.

"Yeah, Are you gonna wear that shirt that Auntie Taylor made you?"  
"Yeps and I wants my hairs in pigtails," Lissy said walking to her mom with the towel draped over her shoulders.

"Okay well go get dressed and I'll fix your hair."  
"I's dress my telfs," Lissy said then ran to her room.

Both Troy and Gabriella laughed and they walked out of the bathroom, Troy pulling Gabriella into his arms.

"So what happened?"  
She smiled, "He signed the papers, now all we have to do is sign the rest and take them to the court house…..O and since we both are under 18 we have to have one of our parents to sign it too."

"No way," he said excited.

"Yep in about a month she'll be Melissa Grace Bolton."  
He picked Gabriella up and spun her around than gave her a big loving kiss.

"I take it you're happy."

"Hell yes," he laughed.

He put her back down on the ground and Gabriella stood on her tippy toes and gave him another kiss identical to the one only moments before.

While they continued to kiss Lissy came walking back to them with her clothes on (the right way) and her brush and blue basketball hair ties.

"Mamma can you dos my hairs now," she asked while they were kissing. They broke apart and smiled.

"Sure baby come here."  
Gabriella fix Lissy's hair while Troy took a shower and got dress, then they loaded into the car and went off to Taylor's house. When they got their, Troy and Gabriella smiled when they saw all the decorations on the front yard. There was one of those storks with Camryn's name on it and there was pink streamers and balloons in the trees and onsies hanging on a string hanging from one tree to the other.

"She really went way out didn't she," Troy said grabbing Lissy out of the car.

"Yea but her hearts in the right place."

Troy held Lissy in his arm and held Gabriella's hand as they walked towards the door. So far there was a bunch of people there. When Taylor opened the door she almost tackled Gabriella to the ground.

"Taylor can't breath," Gabriella gasped from the huge hug she was pulled into.

"Oh sorry," she said releasing her, "Come on," she pulled Gabriella's hand and pulled them into the house, "Troy the boys are out back playing basketball and Gabs the girls are in here."

"Lissy do you want to stay with me or Uncle…I mean daddy outside," Gabriella asked fixing what she said.

"Really," Lissy said excitedly about the daddy thing.

Gabriella nodded, "I's go with daddy," Lissy said.

Troy gave Troy a kiss and then he and Lissy went out to the backyard. Gabriella turned back to Taylor who was standing there shocked.

"What!?," Gabriella asked and started walking towards the room filled with her friends and some family.

"Don't what! Me," Taylor said following her, "What happened?"  
"Troy really wanted to be Lissy's father and so did Lissy and this morning I went to get the adoption papers and went to David's and he signed them and then me, Troy and our parents have sign them and take them to the court house and she'll be his," Gabriella explained, the looked on her face made it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"O my god," Taylor screeched and that was all she could say.

"Come on lets go," Gabriella said pulling Taylor into the room with all the girls and loads of presents.

WHAT'D YOU THINK. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	30. Chapter 26

THIS ONE ISNT SO ITERSTING AT FIRST SO JUST BEAR WITH ME UNTIL THE MIDDLE.

The girls had finished playing a bunch of games and now were eating cake and sitting on the couch just gabbing. They talked about everything from being pregnant to what Troy and Gabriella were doing for Lissy's birthday and Gabriella's birthday. It was like a nice just like old times day, where they were just being teenagers again; even though this party was on because Gabriella had a baby but that's not the point.

After they had done eating cake and were done talking Gabriella and Troy opened all of Camryn's presents. They got a bunch of clothes and wash clothes and teddy bears but they also got a pink designer diaper bag from Sharpay, Baby Einstein videos from Chad, a toy piano from Kelsi. And a few people even got something for Lissy too, toys and 'Big Sister' shirts. The 2 teenagers thanked everyone for everything they got and then the boys went back outside.

As the girls continued to talk Camryn came back into the house and hopped on her mom's lap.

"Mamma cans we goes see Camryn?"

"Sure…..Does everyone want to go see her," Gabriella asked everyone.

They all agreed very excitedly and stood up and gathered their stuff as quickly as they could, they all couldn't wait to see her. Gabriella went out to the back yard and told the guys they were leaving and the guys said that they would go see her when the girls came back.

When they walked into the hospital they got many confused glances as 13 woman walked down the hall ways. They got to the nurses station by the NICU and was greeted by the 2 nurses that were there who know Gabriella, Ms. Montez and Mrs. Bolton.

"Hey Jane, we're having Camryn's shower and we all wanted to come see her, is there any way we can do that.

"Yeah Definitely but only 3 at a time….The doctor told me that when you guys came that I should tell him to get him, I guess he has something to tell you," she answered.

Gabriella was slightly confused but she just brushed it off.

3 at a time they all went in and saw Camryn, a bunch of them cried because at first glance it's hard to take when you see her in the incubator with her machines and how small she is but after a while they started to feel less sad about it.

All the girls were talking amongst themselves when Camryn's Doctor came up to them while they were sitting in the waiting room. He didn't have the same cheery disposition on his face as always.

"Gabriella, is Troy here with you," he asked.

"No he's at my friends house."

"Well could you call him, I'd rather tell you guys together," he said.

Gabriella agreed and called Troy franticly, the doctor never requested to talk to them both at the same time so she was starting to panic.

It only took Troy 10 minutes to get to the hospital, Gabriella told him what the doctor told her and he also knew that something was wrong so he rushed over. Gabriella didn't tell any of the other girls what the doctor said instead she just sat there and tried to think positive but they began to assume something when Troy came running into the waiting room. The doctor told them to step outside in the hall way so he could tell them privately.

"Okay well we did the tests on Camryn's eyes with the eyes drops and they looked fine so far she's getting enough oxygen to her eyes, but we checked over her brain scans again because he cries seemed to get more frantic and we found a small void in her Temporal Lobe and that's the part of the brain that registers hearing and some motor skills," he explained.

"Does that mean she can't hear," Troy asked as Gabriella clinged to him out of fear.

"It means that she may not be able to hear but we'll have to do more brain scans to see how big the void is and when she gets a little older we'll do many hearing checks because right now she's not old enough to respond to noises. The void may be a result of her brain not growing the way it should or it may be because of other medical reasons."

"If it does happen that she can't hear is there any way to give her a hearing aid or anything that'll help her hear," Gabriella asked.

"There is this thing that we can put in her brain to help her register sound but we cant give that to her until she's hit puberty."  
"Why that long," Troy asked.

"Because her brain will continue to develop substantially and if we were to put it in there earlier there is a high chance that it'll ruin her motor skills."  
"So we just have to wait until she's older before we can find out for sure," Gabriella asked.

"Yes but I'm sorry to say when we normally find these voids in their Temporal Lobes they either are deaf or they have motor skill problems, but in this certain void it's seems like it's only going to affect her hearing."

Gabriella was so upset knowing that this whole time they were talking to her to help her brain develop she couldn't hear anything they were saying, she started hating herself because now Camryn wasn't going to have a normal childhood.

"So is there anything we should do, you know to help us when she come home," Troy asked.

"I would suggest that you guys start learning sign language and the hospital gives free classes for parents and also they give free classes to kids also….it's the best way to communicate with her especially when she's around the age of 2. Oh and I would also suggest that the people who are going to be around her the most also learn."

"Okay," Troy said, he also a little shaken up.

The doctor gave them the forms for the classes and then left.

Troy and Gabriella just stood in the hall way hugging each other, both of them not knowing what to say to each other. Troy really didn't want Gabriella feeling like it was her fault because there was nothing that she could do. But that news was definitely not what they both expected to hear that day, not ever.

"You okay," Troy asked looking down at her face.

"I will be, what about you?"  
"The same," he said then gave her a kiss on the head.

WHAT DO YOU THINK. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN.

HANNAH


	31. Chapter 27

2 weeks Later (July 27):

Everyone now had gotten somewhat used to knowing about Camryn's hearing and they have already started taking their sign language classes. As for Lissy's adoptions papers, they were signed by everyone and turned into the courts and today was the day they will go to the court house to get the papers to be signed off by a judge. For some reason Gabriella was nervous and pacing in the living room while Troy got ready. Because Troy and Gabriella are minors they have to have a parent to be at the court to approve the situation, so Ms. Montez and Mrs. Bolton were sitting in the living room and playing with Lissy as Gabriella paced back and forth.

"Gabriella calm down there's nothing to worry about," Ms. Montez said.

"But what if David changes him mind?"  
"He wont Gabriella so calm down. Sit down and stop pacing you're making me dizzy," her mom reassured her.

Instead of going to sit down she went to go check on Troy to make sure that he was ready. When she walked into the room Troy was struggling trying to put on his tie.

"Having a rough time," Gabriella asked making his jump.

"Yeah I hate these things," he said turning to face her. Gabriella walked up to him and helped him put on his tie and then he pulled her into a hug.

"So how does it feel, by the end of the day you'll have 2 daughters," Gabriella asked slightly muffled by his chest.

He kissed her head, "It feels good…..Gabriella I want David to see her a lot, though he's been an ass I still want him to be in Lissy's life because without him she wouldn't be here."

"Yeah me too….Who would have ever guessed that we'd be getting ready to go to court to get Lissy adopted by you," Gabriella said pulling away from the hug, "and we would have a baby girl that was fighting to stay alive."  
"Don't worry Gabs we'll have Camryn with us soon and we're doing the right thing by listening to who Lissy wants as a father," Troy said wiping away a tear that was trailing down Gabriella's face.

"I know."

She gave him a quick kiss then grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the living room where Lissy was trying to put on her shoes.

10 minutes later they all loaded up in Ms. Montez's car and drove to the court house. It only took them 20 minutes to get there and when they walked up to the stone building David and his mom were standing by the front door. Lissy broke her hand away from Gabriella's and ran to David.

"Look I gots this new dress," Lissy said as David picked her up.

"It's very pretty," David responded then turned to Troy, Gabriella and their moms finally reaching him, "Hey guys, you ready to go in?"  
"Yep, let's go," Gabriella said grabbing onto Troy's hand.

They all walked in to the cold marble place, they walked up to the front desk and signed in, then walked to the room that the lady told them to go to.

"Mommy what ares we doing," Lissy asked as they sat down in the chairs in the judge's office.

"Remember when I told you that Uncle Troy is going to be your daddy now," Lissy nodded, "Well we have to come here so that the nice judge can sign papers so that he can be."  
"Do I still gets to see daddy, I means uncle David?"  
"Yep whenever you want but now he'll be your Uncle David," Gabriella explained.

"Okays."

They waited in the office for a few more minutes until a judge with red hair walked in with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys, good morning," she sat down in her big swivel chair and open a folder with a bunch of papers in it, "You must be Melissa," she said looking to Lissy who was now sitting on Troy's lap.

"Yeps but everyones call me Lissy."  
"You're a very smart 2 year old," the judge smiled.

"In free days I'll be free."  
"O well aren't you a big girl," she smiled.

Lissy nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay well lets get down to business, so Mr. David Matthews you are willingly surrendering your parental rights of Melissa Montez-Mathews to a Mr. Troy Bolton."  
"Yes," David answered, Gabriella smiled knowing that it was probably really hard for him to do this but he was doing it for Lissy.

"And Mr. Bolton you understand that by signing these papers today you are agreeing to be the legal father of Melissa and you take full responsibility of being her father."

"Yes," Troy answered.

"And since you all are under the age of 18, do you their guardians agree to this?"  
"Yes," they all answered.

The judge smiled and then sighed, "Well in all of my 13 years I've never come across something like this case but seeing as you all are doing this for the interest of the child I cant see any reason why I can't grant your request…So I just need you all to sign here, here and here and then I need Melissa to sign right here," she said showing them the papers.

They all signed the papers and Gabriella helped Lissy to sign her name. After Gabriella finished signing she went up to David and gave him a hug, "Thank you."  
"No problem," he said.

"Well I'm happy to announce that Lissy is now Melissa Grace Montez-Bolton," the judge said.

"Thank you," Gabriella said and shook the judge's hand.

"No problem….we'll send you her new birth certificate."

They all walked out of the office and went back out side to the parking lot.

"Thanks man," Troy said giving David a man hug.

"No problem man."

"David do you want to come with us to go get some lunch," Gabriella asked.

"Oh no thanks me and Jane have a date but I'll totally be there for Lissy's party."  
"Oh okay," Gabriella said giving him one last hug. Lissy gave him a hug and kiss goodbye and the new family went out for lunch.

SORRY NOT VERY GOOD. PLEASE REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. REVIEW.

HANNAH


	32. Chapter 28

3 day's later: (July 30. Lissy's 3rd birthday) (Camryn 39 days old)

Gabriella set her alarm clock for 3:22 am, the exact time Lissy was born. She thought she would make it a tradition in their life. After Gabriella rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes she rolled out of bed and walked to Lissy's bedroom. On her way Gabriella bumped into a couple walls, and that certainly woke her up. When she opened Lissy's door she saw the little girl fast asleep holding onto her teddy bear, Gabriella couldn't believe that Lissy was already 3 years old. As she stood there watching Lissy sleep she felt 2 arms wrap around her waist and jumped.

"She's not a baby anymore," Gabriella said leaning back into Troy's arms.

"No but she'll always be a baby to me."

"I remember when I first found out I was pregnant with her, I thought it was going to be the most horrible thing ever that she would ruin my life but when I held her for the first time I knew that she wasn't going to ruin anything," Gabriella reminisced and wiped away a tear coming out of her eyes, "What happened to my baby?"

"She's growing up," Troy said wrapping his arms tighter around Gabriella's body.

They stood their for a few more seconds before Gabriella said, "This is weird."  
"What," Troy asked confused.

"Most teenagers would be standing here in an apartment drinking a beer and listening to music; not standing here watching the reason we're together and have another baby, sleep."

"Gabriella you don't even like parties like that," Troy pointed out.

She turned around in his arms, "Troy I've never been to party like that. All of my teenaged years has been spent being a mom….Don't get me wrong I love being a mom and I love Lissy and Camryn to death but I never got to experience all the wild parties and I never got grounded for sneaking out of the house to go to a wild party…..It's just you miss what you don't get to do."

Troy pulled her into a hug, "How about I get my mom to watch Lissy tomorrow and we can throw a wild party, consider it as a birthday present."

"Ugh I don't know."  
"Come on Gabs, Mama needs a birthday party too," Troy said trying to get Gabriella to have some sort of party for her birthday tomorrow.

"Fine, but that's the only present you can give me okay. Because we don't have that much money."

"Yay," he whispered trying not to wake Lissy. Troy gave Gabriella a peck on the lips then ran and lightly jumped on Lissy.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," Troy said lightly shaking the bed to wake Lissy up from her peaceful sleeping. Gabriella continued to stand in the door way and watched her boyfriend wake up their daughter with a smile on her face.

"Nose I'm sleeping," Lissy groaned still keeping her eyes closed.

"Fine then, I guess I get to keep your present," Troy teased getting up and pretending to walk away.

"No wait I'ms up," she said sitting straight up. Gabriella smiled and then went and hopped on Lissy's bed sitting next to her, "Happy Birthday baby."  
"Can I give her the present now," Troy asked.

"Not yet I want to tell her a story," Gabriella said pulling Lissy back down to lay down next to her mom.

"This time 3 years ago I was laying in this same position," Gabriella started, this was another tradition that she wanted to add, "I felt like my body was going to rip in half, then the nice doctor came and gave me this needle in my back and I felt much better. Grandma was there holding my hand and getting me ice chips to snack on and Uncle David was there walking up and down the hallway waiting for you to come. It was the middle of the night and I was really tired but at 3:15 the doctor came and then 7 minutes later you were born. You were so little and so sweet and they put this pink hat on you're head and you slept the whole time they were cleaning you up and taking your foot prints. You were so perfect and to this day you're still perfect," Gabriella finished and looked down to the little girl lying on her chest who was now asleep.

Troy sat down on the edge of the small bed and looked down at Lissy was now back sleeping peacefully, "needle in your back, you really wanted to add that to your story?"  
"Hey those drugs made me feel nothing they were awesome," Gabriella whispered trying not to wake Lissy.

Troy chuckled," So I'm guessing we'll give her the present later."

"Yeah let her sleep."  
Gabriella laid there and soon fell asleep with Lissy still asleep on her chest. Troy kissed both of their heads and also kissed Camryn's picture then left them to sleep.

In the morning they were awoken by the door bell ringing, Gabriella and Lissy got up and answered the door.

"Hey mom," Gabriella said.

"Hey sweetheart, hey birthday girl," Ms. Montez said picking up Lissy.

"What's up mom, I thought we were going to come over later?"

"Yeah but I thought that I could come get Lissy and take her to get her present so that you don't have to take her to work with you," she explained.

"Thanks mom, I really appreciate it. We don't have to work that long, just a few hours….Lissy go pick out the clothes that you want to wear."

Ms. Montez put Lissy down and Lissy skipped to her room.

"So what did you get her," Gabriella asked when Lissy was out of ear shot.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise for all of you," Ms. Montez said walking over to the couch and turning on the TV. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and went to Lissy's room to help her put her clothes on.

When she got there Lissy had picked out a purple shirt with white flowers across the bottom and white pants with purple flowers on the right pant leg.

"Mama can I wears my Ariel underwears," Lissy asked.

"I don't know baby what if you have an accident?"

"Pwease," she put on her puppy dog face.

"Okay but why don't we put your pull up on first and then put your underwear over it?"  
"Okays," Lissy smiled and Gabriella helped her put on her clothes.

When they were all done getting ready Ms. Montez took Lissy and Troy and Gabriella went off to work.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After work (3 pm) Troy and Gabriella went over to Ms. Montez's house to help Ms. Montez get everything ready for Lissy's party at her moms house. When Troy and Gabriella walked into her mothers house Lissy came running up to them holding a brown boxer puppy (Pic in profile) in her small hands.

"Mama look what Grandma got me," Lissy said showing her the puppy.

Both of their eyes went wide and looked over to Ms. Montez who had a smile on her face.

"Wow Lissy," was all Gabriella could say.

"I nameds her Bella," Lissy said then went back into the living room and played with the puppy.

Gabriella and Troy walked up to Ms. Montez who was standing the foyer.

"A puppy, really mom," Gabriella said trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yeah it was so cute and I knew that Lissy would love it."  
"But mom how are we supposed to take care of a puppy too," Gabriella argued.

"Gabriella chill, I told Lissy that it was her puppy but I was going to keep her here and since she comes over here almost everyday I figured it all worked out," she explained.

"Yay I always wanted a puppy," Troy said and walked to the living room to play with Lissy and Bella.

"I'll take care of everything, I just thought that Lissy would love to have a dog," Ms. Montez explained more.

"Okay fine," Gabriella sighed.

While Troy watched Lissy, the Montez girls went into the kitchen so Ms. Montez could show Gabriella Lissy's Little Mermaid cake (Pic in profile).

"Wow mom that's great," Gabriella said.

"Yeah I'd like to take credit but me and Lissy picked it out at a store earlier."

After making so macaroni salad and sending Troy to the back yard to make the hamburgers and hot dogs, the girls decorated the house and per Lissy's instructions put some streamers outside on the trees.

Around 4:30 people started arriving, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and some of Lissy's friends from Gymnastics (well the ones who still talked to her after what happened). All the guys went out to help Troy and the girls stayed inside and watched the kids play with Bella.

"So your mom got her a puppy," Taylor said sitting down next to Gabriella on the couch.

"Yep, and I cant get her to put the thing down."  
The door bell rung and guessed that it was David and she was right but when she opened the door it was David and Jane.

"Hey Gabriella," David said.

"Hi."

She let them in and all the girls faces dropped when they saw Jane walking into the house.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. CHECK OUT THE PICTURES OF BELLA AND LISSY'S CAKE ON MY PROFILE.

HANNAH


	33. Chapter 29

Gabriella exchanged glances with her friends before she spoke again.

"Um the guys are outside trying out their manly skills with the grill and the kids are in the living room playing with Lissy's new dog and the girls are sitting in the living room also," Gabriella pointed out.

David let go of Jane's hand and made his way to the back yard to be with the guys and then the two girls stood their not saying anything. Then a few seconds later Gabriella's friends came to the rescue. Sharpay went came up to Jane and held out her hand, "Hi I'm Sharpay, Gabriella's friend."

"Hi," Jane said not as warmly as a normal person would.

"Um you want to come hang out with us in the living room," Taylor asked.

"Whatever."

Although she was being rude they all tried to keep on a nice and polite attitude, trying to stay away from starting any kind of fight at a 3 year olds birthday party.

In the living room all was heard was the kids playing and having fun with each other, Gabriella and the other girls were being quiet; not saying a word to each other. The boys continued to cook all the of the food outside, surprisingly not burning anything. A few minutes of silence then Gabriella said, "Um hold on I'll be right back….I'm just going to go check on Camryn."  
"We'll hold down the fort for you," Kelsi said.

Gabriella walked up stairs to her (old) room to call the hospital to check on Camryn.

After joking around with the nurses that work in the NICU and listening to all the things that they gave Camryn that day, Gabriella heard some yells from down stairs. Gabriella said goodbye to the nurses and ran down stairs to see a very angry Sharpay on top of Jane and she was beat the crap out of her. Then she saw the boys run into the house and Zeke pulled Sharpay off of Jane and then David held Jane back making sure that she wasn't going to go after the crazy blonde.

First after they were pulled apart Gabriella looked around for the kids and she couldn't see them in the living room, then she walked to Taylor who was standing a few feet from the still angry Sharpay.

"Where are the kids," Gabriella asked.

"Kelsi and your mom took them out to the back yard to play with the kids right before this whole thing went down," Taylor explained.

"Fuck you….You have no right to talk about her like that," Sharpay yelled, still struggling in Zeke's arms.

"I can talk about her the way I want to," Jane yelled back.

David drug Jane out the front door and Zeke took Sharpay upstairs to calm each of them down.

"What happened," Gabriella whispered to Taylor.

Taylor took a second before she explained, "When you left Sharpay asked Jane what she and David got Lissy for her birthday and Jane said David got her something but she didn't because the little whore shouldn't have been born in the first place and she asked why we were celebrating a mistake and then Jane was about to walk out to the back yard when Sharpay called her a bitch and tackled her to the floor."

Gabriella sighed, "I knew when I opened the door and saw her that something bad was going to happen."

"Daddy cans we eats now," Lissy said running into the living room right up to Troy.

"Um yeah baby let me go get the food, why don't you go get your friends and tell them to go sit on the picnic tables," Troy said then put her down.

"Taylor can you go help Lissy round up everyone while I help Troy," Gabriella said trying to forget the drama that just went down.

Gabriella started to walk outside when David came running back into the house.

"Gabriella," he yelled.

"Don't talk to me David….I'm trying to give my daughter a great birthday that we'll always remember and your girlfriend ruined it," Gabriella said still walking away.

"Well actually your friend was the one who tackled her to the ground."

"My friend was trying to defend Lissy, actually all of us for that matter," Gabriella yelled finally turning to look at him.

David didn't say anything he just stood there and Gabriella could still tell that he was going to defend Jane until the end.

"She still didn't have to tackle her," he said.

"Just leave David…..come back when you start to think clearly," Gabriella said then walked out to the back yard where all the kids were sitting down, ready to eat.

While Troy started handing out hot dogs and hamburgers, Gabriella got everyone drinks. After Gabriella got everyone's drinks she asked Lissy.

'Milk,' Lissy signed.

Ever since Lissy started those sign language classes she's been using them every time she answers your questions, even when she talks she'll still use some of the signs she learned.

After Sharpay calmed down and David and Jane were gone the party went back to normal. Not only did the kids have fun but everyone else did too and after everyone left Lissy asked if they could go see Camryn and of course they went.

SORRY NOT MUCH GOING ON. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN AT GABRIELLA'S WILD PARTY. REVIEW PLEASE.

HANNAH


	34. Chapter 30

The night of Gabriella's birthday came quickly, instead of the crazy wild party like everyone wanted her to she convinced them to just go out to dinner. Her mom and Troy wouldn't tell her about the surprise that they've been hinting at so the whole day she tried to get it out of Lissy, but soon gave up when the 3 year old stop talking to her. Around 6 pm Gabriella went to go get dresses in the nice new black dress that her mom bought her and Troy helped Lissy put on her new black dress and head band when he was done putting on his suit.

Before heading to the restaurant they went to go see Camryn who was looking better then ever. While Gabriella was in with Camryn she saw a car on the front of her incubator that said **To Mamma (Gabriella) don't open until daddy says so**, she grabbed it off the plastic and she wondered what was in it. As she sat there Camryn's nurse came up to her and said, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Can I?," she said with shocked eyes. The nurse nodded and began to open Camryn's incubator and handed her to Gabriella being careful of her feeding tube. Wow, was the first thing that came to her mind. This was the first time Gabriella was holding her baby girl and it never seized to amaze her that you could love someone so much that you were only holding for the first time.

"I think she's more beautiful today then yesterday," Gabriella heard from behind her. She turned and looked into the same blue eyes Camry has.

"Yeah she is…..Man she looks just like Lissy, well except the eyes," she said.

He walked over next to the rocking chair, "Both of them are beautiful because they look like their mommy," he said then kissing both of their heads. Gabriella then looked around trying to find Lissy, "Babe where's Lissy?'  
"Catherine's (nurse) is watching her, I wanted to come check on you, make sure that you haven't tried to open your card," he smiled.

About a couple minutes later she handed off Camryn to Troy so he could hold her for a few minutes and have some daddy daughter time.

Gabriella walked quietly out of the NICU and went to the nurses station where Lissy was coloring with her little tongue slightly sticking out as she concentrated on her picture. Gabriella thanked all of the nurses that said Happy Birthday and then talked to Lissy as she continued her master pieces.

When Troy was done with Camryn they all said goodbye to everyone and left for dinner. They pulled into the Olive Garden parking lot and saw both of Troy's parents, Ms. Montez, Chad, Taylor, and Kelsi standing by the entrance waiting for them.

"Hey Mija, "Gabriella's mom said reaching out giving Gabriella a hug, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks."

They gave each other hugs then Sharpay, Zeke and Jason arrived. As Zeke walked up to them Gabriella saw he had a cake box in his hands. He saw that she had a puzzling look on her face, "No looking until I say."

She then put on her puppy dog face, "Nuhuh mommy you'll have to wait," Lissy said pointing her finger and her other hand was on her hip. They all laughed, Gabriella bent down and picked her up, "Come on Munchkin lets eat."

Over dinner they all had a good time, even Mr. Bolton enjoyed himself, which was surprising. When Zeke was in the bathroom Gabriella tried to peek at the cake but Troy grabbed her hands stopping her. She tried the puppy dog look again but he didn't buy it. When they all were done eating Gabriella started opening her presents. When she got to Chad's gift her jaw dropped when she saw a box of condoms and a $50 gift card to Victoria Secret.

"Thanks Chad," she said sarcastically.

"What!? I'm just making sure Camryn is the last baby for a long time…..and really the gift card is for both of you," he said gesturing to Troy and Gabriella.

She felt her cheeks get hot as both of them awkwardly stared down at the table, most of all because their parents were sitting right there.  
"Mamma what are those," Lissy asked.

"Umm they're an adult thing," she answered then handed them to Troy to hide.

"Ugh!….Are they candy, can I have some?"  
"No baby…..We'll tell you later," Troy said.

Gabriella continued to open her presents and got some nice things, Jewelry, money, pictures drawn by Lissy and books. What was left was Camryn's and Troy's.

"Babe you have to open Camryn's first….ours is kind of combined," Troy said.

"Okay."

She opened the card and read the paper that was in it for her to read that she read in her head, "Hey mommy happy 17th birthday, I wish I could be there but I have to stay here to make sure Catherine, Nancy and June (nurses) pack up all of my clothes and bottles so I can come home tomorrow. I cant wait to see my room. Did Lissy draw me more pictures? Because I want to put them next to my crib," Gabriella wiped a tear from her eye, "Okay now stop crying because you want to save them up for when Daddy asks you something. After your done reading this turn to daddy and say yes to whatever he asks you, it's good I promise. Now I'll see you tomorrow. I love you. Camryn."

Gabriella refolded the paper and turned to Troy with a questioning look. He got up from his chair and got down on one knee opening a velvet ring box revealing a red fruit loop, "Gabriella I love you and I don't know what I'd do with out you. And with Camryn coming home I thought this would be a great time. And I know this is only a fruit loop but I promise when I get more money I'll buy you a real ring. So Gabriella will you marry me?"

By then she was in full blown tears, "Yes, of course."  
They all smiled at the couple who were now in a big hug and occasionally exchanging kisses.

After they had calmed down they sat down and Zeke showed the cake which said Happy Baby Engagement Home Coming Birthday. Gabriella smiled and gave Zeke a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was a great 17th birthday.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? I'M THINKING MAYBE A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN A SEQUAL. REVIEW PLEASE

HANNAH


	35. Epilogue

One year later:

Smiles filled the room as they all huddles around the little girl.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Camryn," they all sung as the little girl smiled. Camryn sat in her high chair in her new purple sun dress that Sharpay bought for her, her dark brown hair in pigtails and her purple hearing aid in her right ear, just smiling at her family celebrating her first birthday.

"Blow your candles out baby," Troy said.

She tried but her little blowing couldn't do it so Lissy got up and helped her blow out her candles on the cake Zeke made for her.

"Yay," they all said and Camryn clapped.

It was a very special occasion, it not only celebrated her being one year old but that she made it through a lot of obstacles. And even though her doctors said she would more then likely never hear she is now talking a little bit and she's able to hear with her hearing aid. Although sometimes she's rather use the sign language that she learned in her classes that she still goes to even now. She's still a bit small for her age but she's a healthy as ever, however she still has a feeding tube in her stomach so that 20 minutes before she goes to bed she gets hooked up to a IV bag full of vitamins in liquid form because during the day she doesn't get as much as she should. For being a baby who every 3 weeks gets blood and eye tests and has to eat without her hearing aid, because she gets food on it, so she cant hear, is pretty well behaved and a quiet baby. She can entertain herself and she has no problem lying down and watching TV without being tired; but her most favorite things to do is play with Lissy or hang out with Troy and the boys, however she also loves to sit and with her mom and watch her do her school work.

They finished eating cake and ice cream and Troy put Camryn's hearing aid back on and let her down to go play with Lissy. The whole gang sat down in Troy and Gabriella's Living room.

"So guys how does it feel to be high school graduates," Gabriella asked.

"Scary," Chad answered, "Now we're out in the world and we'll have to get more jobs and go to college."

"Yeah but you don't have to do that and raise 2 kids," Troy said.

"True," Chad smiled. They all giggled.

They all hung out and talked about what they wanted to be when they grow up. As they sat there Troy rubbed his fiancée's hand and idly played with her ring finger and once again promised to himself that he was going to get her a ring to put on her finger. Gabriella doesn't care but he still feels as thought he's cheep but they both know they should save their money for the girls.

Later when everyone left, Troy, Gabriella and the girls laid down on the couch just watching TV, enjoying family time before Troy and Gabriella would have to go to work for 3 ½ hours.

"Mamma do you have to goes," Lissy asked.

Gabriella looked over at her 3 ½ year old, "Yeah sorry baby but you and Camryn get to go have fun with Gabriella and Grandpa….Me and Daddy will come home with McDonalds and we'll watch Aladdin before you guys have to go to bed."

"Okay," she sighed.

That was the hardest thing to do, have to go to work or school instead of being with your babies. Gabriella always wanted to be a stay at home mom but right now they need the money, even though their parents help, they still want to be responsible and she wants to have a good education which non of them have to pay for because they have full scholarships.

When it was time for them to go to work they loaded up the girls in the car and took them over to the Boltons. Camryn likes going over there, she loves to watch basketball games with Mr. Bolton. But Lissy gets upset when her parents leave but Mrs. Bolton picks her up from the doorway and gets her a bowl of ice cream. Gabriella is somewhat used to ir from when Lissy was younger and Gabriella had to go to school but Troy wasn't used to it at all, he even cries almost every time they drive away from his parents house where Lissy was standing waiting for them to change their mind and turn back around.

Troy dropped off Gabriella at the Barnes & Noble and then he walked from her work to his which is star bucks. They worked their shifts and they went to get their dinner and then went back to Troy's parents house. When they got there Camryn was sleep on Mr. Bolton's chest with a basketball game playing in the background. I was so sweet especially since he thought this little girl was going to ruin his sons life but now he realizes that she just made their life better. They didn't want to wake them up so they walked to the kitchen where Lissy was smiling and laughing her Mrs. Bolton.

"Hey guys," Gabriella said.

"Mamma," Lissy yelled and ran to her jumping in her arms.

Gabriella smiled hugging onto her little girl, "Hey what about me, " Troy whined.

"Sorry daddy," Lissy said reaching over to him giving him a hug and a kiss.

They thanked Troy's parents and then Troy carefully picked up Camryn off his Dad's chest and went back to their apartment. As a family they ate their cheeseburgers and fries at their table and talked about how much fun Camryn's party was and what they did at Grandma and Grandpa.

After they were done eating it was 8:30 it was time for Camryn's feeding IV, so while Troy was getting Camryn's IV bag Gabriella was putting on Aladdin for the whole family to watch. They huddled together on the couch Camryn laid an her back across her parents laps and Lissy cuddled into Troy's side. 20 minutes into the movie both Lissy and Camryn were asleep so the 2 teenagers put their babies to bed. They kissed each of their heads then walked hand in hand off to bed.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? DO YOU WANT A SEQUAL AND IF SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN. REVIEW PLEASE

HANNAH


End file.
